Stay With Me
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Spencer Walsh gave up his basketball scholarship to UCLA when he found out his girlfriend was pregnant. It's ten years later and things are not going great for the two who now have two kids. Spencer is a lawyer and Teddy is a stay at home mom. This story will contain flashbacks from ten years earlier which will have connections with their present life.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Teddy Duncan walked into the gym of South High to watch her boyfriend play in the basketball championships. If they win the game tonight, they win the championships for the third time in a row.

Teddy stood near the door of the gym, holding her stomach, as she watched her boyfriend, Spencer Walsh, warm up with his teammates. Spencer flashed a smile at the young blonde when he saw her and jogged over to her.

"Hey, you made it." He smiled hugging her. "I don't care what anyone says, you are my good luck charm."

Just earlier in the basketball season, there was a rumor going around school that Teddy was a jinx on the basketball team because they kept losing each game since they've gotten back together. So to prove she wasn't, Teddy and Spencer pretended to break up and once Spencer won the game, they announced they were still together and she wasn't a jinx. To celebrate the win, Spencer and Teddy headed over to his house, after the game since his parents weren't home, and had a sleepover that went much further than expected.

Teddy smiled at her boyfriend's remark and then frowned again when she felt as if she was going to throw up again.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

Teddy nodded and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, good luck on your game."

Spencer heard his teammates calling his name. He gave Teddy a quick peck on her lips and headed over to them and Teddy took a seat beside her best friend, Ivy Wentz.

"You see that guy, Walsh?" Coach Daniels asked. "That my friend is a college scout for UCLA. If you play your best tonight, I think you could definitely get the scholarship."

Spencer smiled at just the thought. UCLA is his dream school to play basketball at. He also secretly wanted to go to BIPA, Boston Institute of Performing Arts, if he was unable to get in to UCLA but he got in and that was his first choice anyways.

* * *

Teddy Duncan felt as if she was going to throw up and got up from where she was sitting to leave. Ivy asked where she was going but she didn't say anything. Spencer saw his girlfriend getting up leaving, and quickly ran over to the door, since the game wasn't supposed to begin for another five minutes, and stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spencer asked grabbing her arm.

"Spencer, please let go of me."

Spencer stared at Teddy and noticed how pale she looked. "What's wrong?"

Teddy stared up into Spencer's sensitive blue eyes and knew she couldn't and shouldn't tell him before the most important game of his life begins. "You know what, we can talk about it later."

"Talk about what?" Spencer questioned. "Teddy, Hun, what's wrong? Just tell me."

Teddy bit her lip and began telling him about the situation they are now in. Teddy was on the urge of crying and Spencer kept backing up when he heard Teddy say _I'm pregnant._ Teddy ran out of the gym and hopped into her car and drove home.

* * *

The news that Spencer's girlfriend told him, didn't stop him from playing his best. He won the game. The college scout talked to Coach Daniels, after the game, and told him that Spencer got the scholarship at UCLA. That made Spencer really happy but then the thought of Teddy being pregnant made him have to rethink his future plans.

Instead of going out and partying and celebrating his win with the rest of the basketball team, Spencer went straight to Teddy's house to talk to her. He was still in his orange basketball uniform. He knocked on the door and saw the eight months pregnant, Amy Duncan, answering it.

"Hey, Mrs. Duncan, is Teddy around?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Yeah, she is in her room. Would you like me to get her?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

Amy welcomed Spencer inside the house and he stood awkwardly near the front door. It was obvious Teddy didn't tell her parents yet about her pregnancy because her mother would have been more furious and maybe killed him.

Teddy walked into the living room wearing a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. They didn't say a word to each other and went out front and sat down on the front porch to talk privately.

"So we won." Spencer ended the silence between them. "Just barely since I didn't have my good luck charm with me." Teddy smiled. "I also got the basketball scholarship at UCLA."

"Oh, Spencer, that is so great." Teddy hugged him. "I'm so happy-."

"I'm not taking it." Spencer said interrupting his girlfriend.

"Spencer, you can't do that. This is your future we're talking about."

"Teddy, _you _are my future, _this baby_ is my future."

"Spencer, I can't let you blow this opportunity. You need to go to college."

"Teddy, listen to me." Spencer grabbed a hold of Teddy's hand. "I will go to college. I'll just go to Denver University. And I'm going to get a job and support my baby and its mommy."

"No, I want you to go to UCLA. I can't let you do this."

"Teddy, I already decided we're having this baby and I'm going to Denver. Maybe I'll play for that basketball team instead." Spencer placed his finger under Teddy's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. "We're in this together." He murmured.

Teddy gave Spencer a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

Spencer smiled and wiped Teddy's tears out of her eyes with his thumb. "I love you too."

The following day, Spencer and Teddy decided to sit both their parents down together to talk about everything. Teddy was the most scared, especially telling her parents, since her mother is already eight months pregnant with her fifth child. They got their parents to agree to going out to lunch. Both Spencer and Teddy thought it would be best to tell them in a public area so her father won't kill Spencer or everyone won't start screaming at each other. This lunch will also be the first time the Walshs meet the Duncans, or at least Teddy's parents.

Spencer and Teddy sat beside each other at the table. Spencer had is left hand on Teddy's thigh and Teddy had her right hand on top of his left hand.

"Teddy, are you sure you're over the flu? You still look a bit pale." Amy asked.

Teddy bit her bottom lip. "I need to be honest, those days I stayed home from school because I had the "flu" wasn't because I had the flu." Teddy looked over at Spencer to be sure this is what he wanted. He nodded as a cue to continue. "Please don't be mad. Promise me you won't kick me out... Not yet."

"Teddy, what did you do?" Amy demanded to know.

"Spencer and I... We're... I'm pregnant."

The table was silence but then Spencer parent's started to laugh. "This is for some school project, huh, Spencer." Paul, his father said. "What is it for, health class? You guys have to see how we'll react and you'll get a baby simulator."

"No, dad... It's really happening. We're having a baby."

"What about college, Spencer?" His mother, Linda, asked. "You're going to UCLA on that basketball scholarship."

Spencer shook his head. "I already decided, I'm going to go to Denver University in the fall."

Over to the left, Spencer saw Teddy's mother hugging her and they both were crying.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Teddy cried.

"Walk with mama." Amy said grabbing Teddy's hand. They walked out of the restaurant and sat down on the bench. "I have a little story to tell you about when PJ was born."

_Oh, great_, Teddy thought.

"I never told you this or any of the kids, but I got pregnant with him when I was seventeen also. I was supposed to go to Seattle University but I ended up having to go to Denver Community College. Your father was also supposed to play basketball but instead went into the bug business because of that."

Teddy started to cry again. "I don't want Spencer joining the bug business."

"Oh, no, no, honey. He probably won't unless your father offer's him a job." Amy said consoling her daughter. "My point is I was in the same situation as you are in. I wish you weren't but you are. I'm upset you are pregnant but your father and I shouldn't be hypocrites because you are in the same situation we were in. You'll be a wonderful mother to the baby."

"Thanks, mom."

Teddy and her mother went back inside the restaurant and sat back down at the table. Spencer wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, and gave her a kiss on her cheek, comforting her. "You okay?"

Teddy nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten Years Later..._

Teddy and Spencer are twenty-seven and married with a son and a daughter. Dominic Ethan Walsh is Spencer's and Teddy's oldest child who is nine and Tiffanie Isabella Walsh is their youngest child who is five. Spencer's father suggested him to go follow him in his footsteps and become a lawyer so that's what he did. Spencer works as a lawyer in Denver while Teddy is a stay at home mom to their two kids.

Teddy was up in her's and Spencer's room packing a suitcase of clothes after getting in an argument with him. Recently, she and Spencer has been arguing a lot over stupid things.

_"Do you think I wanted this to be my life, Teddy?" Spencer raised his voice louder. "The least you could do is be a better wife and mother!"_

_"Be a better wife and mother?" Teddy questioned as she started to cry. "You act like I told you to give up that scholarship! I shouldn't even had told you. I would have been fine, just me and Dominic."_

_"No you wouldn't have." Spencer said. "You'd be poor as hell if you didn't marry me and you know it too."_

_"Ugh! I don't even want to be married to you! I hate you!" Teddy ran up to their room and slammed the door shut, locking it._

Teddy sent PJ another text to be sure it was okay for her to stay with him for a couple of days until things cool down. She took her daughter, Tiffanie, with her and left Dominic with Spencer and headed over to her oldest brother's house.

When they arrived at PJ's house, Teddy went immediately to her older brother and gave him a hug crying. Tiffanie was off playing with her cousin, Sofia, so she didn't have to see her mother in the state she was in.

"Teddy, maybe you should just get a divorce from him." PJ said. " What was this argument even about?"

"All the arguments we have always end up to me getting pregnant with Dominic. _If only I had taken that scholarship._ I told him to take it. I told him that basketball was his future but he insisted to ditch that future to be with me. He needs to stop blaming me now. It was his choice."

"Teddy, you know I love you, you're my baby sister, but you can't keep running away here when you get into an argument. You and he really need to use your words and talk to each other. Your relationship will not improve if you keep running away from your problems in your marriage. How do you think me and Sky are so happy? We _communicate_. That's what you and Spencer need to do because I know you love each other. Maybe you two need to just get away from everyone and the kids and go on a mini vacation just the two of you."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. We are just both stressed and need to go on a vacation and just focus on us."

"Exactly. Now go back home and talk to your husband and apologize for being a bitchy wife and everything."

"Me apologize? He needs to apologize for calling me a horrible mother. If anything he's a horrible father!"

"Teddy, be the bigger person."

Besides being a good cook, PJ is good at helping married couples through their problems. Surprisingly even as a teenager he was. That's what Teddy loved about him because she can get good advice from him even if he isn't the brightest Duncan... He is definitely smart in different ways.

Teddy walked into the master bedroom where Spencer was on their bed on his laptop doing work. Teddy walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Spencer closed his laptop and sat up in bed.

"I'm sorry." Teddy began.

"No, I'm sorry." Spencer said. "I was being a jerk. I didn't mean anything I said. You're a wonderful wife and mother and you don't need to change a thing. I'm just annoyed with my life. I didn't even want to be a lawyer like my dad and now look at me. I'm a lawyer."

"We both said things we didn't mean." Teddy said "Are you busy this weekend?"

Spencer sighed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Sort of but I can clear it up. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking you and me should just get away from everyone and go on a mini vacation. We really need to start trying to improve our marriage and stop the arguing or we'll just end up getting a divorce. The first thing to it is we should leave the kids with one of our parents and go on a weekend long vacation so we can focus on us and nothing else. No Work. No Kids. What do you say?"

"How about we don't do it this weekend, but we do it the following weekend for the whole entire week. Leave next Saturday, come back the following Saturday or Sunday night."

"I would love that." Teddy smiled. "I'll plan it and make arrangements for everything."

Spencer smiled and reached over giving his wife a _I'm sorry_ passionate kiss. "I'm going to allow you to go buy something new and nice for the trip... I'd prefer something sexy."

So as planned the following weekend, Teddy and Spencer left to go on their week long vacation that Teddy had planned, leaving their kids with Spencer's parents. Teddy planned a tropical trip to the Bahamas.

"I have a question." Spencer said. "How much did this trip cost me?"

"Our love for each other." Teddy smiled, giving him a hug and kiss.

"How much is that exactly?"

"Spencer, don't worry about the cost. You make enough money as it is. I could have chosen a much more expensive destination than the Bahamas. Let's just enjoy ourselves and focus on us, nothing else. No kids. No Work. Just us." Teddy opened the curtains in their hotel room that revealed the gorgeous view. "We need to save our marriage."

Spencer walked over to Teddy, wrapping his arms around her from behind, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy and Spencer, after spending a week alone focusing on each other, came back home much happier and probably more in love with each other than they were before the trip. Teddy was both happy and sad they were back home. She missed her kids a lot, but she was secretly scared to see if she and Spencer will just get back to the arguing since they are back, getting back into their normal routine.

Teddy gave both her kids a hug when she entered the house and thanked the Walshs for watching them for them.

"Mom, can I go on a field trip for school?" Dominic asked handing his mother his field trip permission form with a pen.

"You already have a field trip? You've only been in school for three weeks."

"Mom, can I?"

"Where are you guys going?"

"The science museum."

"Yeah, I suppose you can go." Teddy sat down at the kitchen table and filled out the forms. She handed them back to her son once she was finished filling them out. "Go put these in your backpack and on the way up, say bye to your grandparents." Teddy entered the living room where Spencer was holding Tiffanie as he talked with his parents. "Thanks again for watching them for us." Teddy said as she was given her daughter. She gave her daughter a bunch of kisses on her cheek which caused her to giggle. "Can you help mommy make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." Tiffanie smiled. She kissed her mother on her lips. "Love you, mommy."

"Aw, I love you too."

After Spencer's parents left, he went into the kitchen where Teddy was cooking. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed into his home office. He logged into his business email and found a bunch of new important emails concerning a case he has been working on and will have to present on Friday. Spencer sighed in his hands as he leaned back into his chair. Teddy walked in a few short seconds later and started to massage his shoulders.

"I have new details on the case I'm working on. I thought I was done, but I guess not." Spencer said.

Teddy gave her husband a kiss on his cheek from behind. "You'll do an amazing job on it as usual."

"Yeah... What are you making for dinner?"

"Annie wanted spaghetti so spaghetti. We also don't have much in the house so I'll need to go shopping tomorrow. It should be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright, just call me when it's ready."

"I will."

Teddy walked out of Spencer's office and back into the kitchen. She turned off the stove and drained the noodles and placed it back in the pot, pouring her meat sauce on top. She reheated it for another five minutes and called everyone to come eat. She made everyone a plate and poured her kids a glass of milk.

"Mommy, what did you and daddy do when you were gone?" Tiffanie asked.

Teddy looked at Spencer remembering their vacation they had.

* * *

_Earlier That Week..._

"Teddy, hurry up." Spencer shouted sitting on the bed while his wife was in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup.

"Don't you have any patience, Spencer?" Teddy asked. A minute later Teddy walked out of the bathroom. "See, if you could have just waited another minute I would have been done."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Come on, gorgeous, let's go."

Teddy and Spencer walked hand in hand, for maybe the first time in years, down to the beach. Teddy removed her bikini cover and placed it in her bag and Spencer removed his top so he was in his swim shorts. He grabbed Teddy around the waist. from behind, and gave her a hug.

"How come I never realized how sexy you are?" He murmured into her ear. "After two kids, you still have an amazing body."

Teddy smiled. "Well, Mr. Walsh, you don't pay much attention to me anymore."

Spencer turned Teddy around and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that needs to change... Starting right now."

Teddy smiled and got on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

After spending an hour and a half, hanging around the beach, they decided to go exploring and grab some lunch. Spencer sat across from Teddy admiring her, something he definitely hasn't done since maybe their wedding day and honeymoon.

"I think we should call the kids." Teddy said. "And see how they are."

"Teddy, you said no work and no kids." Spencer said pushing her hand that held her phone back down on the table. "They are both fine with my parents. This trip is supposed to be focus on us, nothing else but us."

Teddy nodded. "You're right."

* * *

"Well we did a lot." Teddy said and she continued to eat.

"Where did you go?" Dominic asked.

"Why are my two kids so nosy on what their parents did? All you two need to know is we went on a little trip. Right, Spencer?"

"Yeah, where we had a bunch of fun each day and night."


	4. Chapter 4

The day was Saturday, August 26, 2023, which marked the anniversary of Dominic's tenth birthday. Teddy sat on the living room couch reminiscing on the day of Dominic's birth.

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

Eighteen year old, Teddy Duncan woke up around seven in the morning from feeling pains inside her. She sat up in her bed and plopped a pillow behind her back. Not a short amount of time later, the young blond felt a gush of liquid coming out. She quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She saw clear liquid dripping down her leg.

Spencer was already gone for his seven-thirty class so Teddy was all alone in their two bedroom apartment. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed her doctor's number. After hearing it ring three times, she finally heard the middle age woman, Dr. Kendall, answer.

"Hi, this is Teddy Duncan. I think my water just broke... Actually, I'm sure it broke."

"Alright, Teddy, sounds like the baby is coming. I'll meet you at Denver General Hospital."

"Thank you."

After getting off the phone with her doctor, Teddy Duncan called her mother since Spencer was already at the university if not driving there. She told her mother that her water broke and needed her to drive her to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later, Amy arrived at her daughter's apartment and helped Teddy down to her car with her hospital bag. Amy was coaching Teddy through breathing because she could already not bare the contractions even though they are still pretty far apart.

As they were driving, Teddy sent Spencer a text since he wasn't answering his phone. She told him to meet her at the hospital when he could. She was relieved when they arrived at the hospital. Her mother dropped Teddy off at the front entrance and she went up to the labor and delivery room. She was handed some paperwork to quickly fill out and was shown to her room.

The nurse handed her a hospital gown to change in to. Once she was in it, that same nurse placed an IV in her arm, when she was laying in the bed, and hooked her to a monitor that would monitor both her and the baby's heart rate and measure the contractions. Amy Duncan, found her daughter in her hospital bed with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll do great." Amy said as she brushed her daughter's long blonde hair back with her hand. "Did you get a hold of Spencer yet?"

"He sent me a text telling me he'll come straight here once his class ends." Teddy breathed out deeply when she felt another contraction. "Mom, I know I said I didn't want to get an epidural but I think these contractions has just convince me to get one."

"Epidurals are a blessing from God." Amy smiled. "Just like your son will be. Now I need to get back home to Toby since your father has to work. Will you be fine alone until Spencer gets here?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, he'll be here in an hour or so."

"Alright. I'll try to get back if I can find someone to watch him for me. If, I don't, good luck and you'll do great. Just focus on the baby. I love you, honey."

"Love you too, mom."

An hour and a half later, Spencer rushed into Teddy's room, finding her laying in her bed with the TV on. Teddy looked to her left and smiled when she saw Spencer standing there. He slowly walked over to her and crouched down beside her.

"So the baby's coming?" Spencer asked. Teddy nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts a lot." Teddy murmured. "I'm just waiting patiently till the doctor says I can get an epidural."

"An epidural? I thought you weren't going to get one."

"I didn't know how painful labor would be. I thought I could handle it but now being in labor, enduring it, I can't."

Spencer rubbed Teddy's hand and kissed it. "I'm going to be right here next to you the rest of the way."

At around four in the afternoon, nine hours into labor, Teddy's doctor told her it was time. Teddy had received an epidural five hours earlier so she wasn't in as much pain but did feel lots pressure.

Spencer stood on the left of Teddy, holding her hand. She was holding onto him very tightly but Spencer figured not to complain since she's pushing his child out of her petite body.

Teddy was pushing for fifteen minutes. On the last push, there, in the room, was the cry of the baby. Dominic Ethan Walsh was born on Monday, August 26, 2013 at 4:27 PM, weighing 6 pounds 9 ounces. Dominic had very thin, just barely covering his head, brown hair.

The nurse carried Dominic to the side of the room to get cleaned up while Teddy was pushing her placenta out. Spencer decided not to watch that, and followed the nurse and took the first pictures of his son, sending it to both his and Teddy's parents. The nurse carried Dominic to his mother and placed him in her arms. He wore a blue hat and was wrapped in a white blanket.

Teddy started to cry and kissed him on the top of his head. Spencer walked over to the two and gave Teddy a kiss on her lips and was telling her how proud he was of her, enduring all that pain the last ten hours.

"He's perfect." Teddy smiled.

"You made him perfect." Spencer said.

A couple of hours later, Spencer's parents came to meet their new grandson. Teddy was asleep so they couldn't congratulate her but they did with Spencer.

"He's so precious." Linda said adoring her new grandson. "He looks just like you."

Teddy started to wake up after an hour and a half nap. She opened her eyes and saw Spencer and his parents in the room holding her son. She rubbed her tired eyes and sat up in the bed. She smiled seeing Linda holding the baby.

"Morning sleepy head." Spencer teased his girlfriend.

Teddy yawned. "What time is it?"

Spencer looked at his watch on his left hand. "Uh, a quarter to seven."

"Well your mother and I should get going." Paul said. "Congratulation again, son."

"Here you go, Teddy." Linda said as she placed the little bundle in her arms. "I hope you'll have a speedy recovery and take good care of this little one."

"I will." Teddy smiled.

Spencer sat down beside Teddy on her bed and adored the two loves in his life now, Teddy and their son. Teddy placed Dominic in his father's arms while she texted Ivy back since she heard the news of the baby being born. Teddy took a picture of Dominic laying in Spencer's arms asleep and sent it to her. She placed her phone back on the charger and scooted closer to Spencer, and snuggled beside him.

* * *

**Present...**

Teddy felt like crying thinking of the birth of her son. It had been _ten years_. Ten years had hit her real hard. Where did the time go? How did she get to be twenty-seven already? How does she already have two kids?

Spencer has recently been talking to Teddy about having a third child but Teddy is very uncertain if that's the best idea since they have been arguing a lot lately. Why not just bring a newborn into the mix? She actually wouldn't mind having another baby but it's the arguing that she is worried about. What if it won't stop? What if she becomes pregnant and then wants a divorce? Or what if she has the baby and then one of them wants a divorce? She and Spencer are both still young and honestly could have ten more kids, if they wanted. She'd rather put a hold on the baby until their relationship improves and if it doesn't, well they should both be happy they didn't bring another child into their problems.

Teddy gathered both her son and daughter into the car and drove over to her parents house to celebrate his birthday. Spencer didn't come with them because he felt a little under the weather and needed to rest for his busy week to come. They were planning on celebrating at their house but once Spencer got sick, they moved the celebrating to her parents and next weekend they will celebrate with Spencer and his family since he'll be feeling much better.

When they arrived at the Duncan's, they walked into the backyard where the rest of the family was. Teddy walked over to PJ and gave him a hug.

"So you haven't seen Dr. PJ in a while, how's things?" PJ asked as he BBQ.

"We're great at the moment but I'm scared we're just going to go back to old ways."

"Teddy, like I said before, you have to _communicate_."

"Yeah..." Teddy saw her mother walking over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey mom."

'Hey, Teddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, a bit tired though."

"Good, good. So Spencer decided not to come?"

"Mom, I told you, he's sick. Annie just got over being sick and I guess his long hours of working plus having a sick child sleeping in bed with us got him sick."

"Why did you have her sleeping in the same bed as you?" Amy asked. "That's not smart."

"She wanted to sleep with me and surprisingly, I wasn't the one who got sick."

"Well, I hope he'll get well soon."

"He will. It's just a cold, nothing serious."

"Mommy." Tiffanie said running over to Teddy. "Look what Auntie Charlie gave me."

Teddy bent down and picked up her daughter. "Oh, look, she gave you her old Kuddle Me Katie Doll. Did you say thank you?"

"Yeah."

A couple of hours later, it was cake and present time. Teddy had bought a chocolate cake for her son since it's his favorite and everyone sung happy birthday to him. After eating the cake, it was present opening time. He received mainly either cash or gift cards so he could go out and buy something he really wants.

After Spending the day at the Duncan's, Teddy drove her kids home. She went up into her master bedroom where Spencer laid in bed watching a baseball game on their flat screen.

"Feeling any better?" Teddy asked as she climbed into bed beside him.

"Yeah. How was your day?"

"It was enjoyable. I wish you were feeling well so you could have celebrated with us."

"Next time don't let a sick kid sleep with us." Spencer said coughing. "How is it she was cuddling with you on the opposite side from me, yet I get sick and you don't?"

Teddy laughed. "I don't know. It was probably from all the stress and long hours from working, plus having a virus in the house."

"Yeah, probably."


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas came around pretty quick. Spencer took his family of four to his family's mountain that they share with one other family. His parents owned a huge cabin that also has a guest house just across from it. Spencer, Teddy, and their kids usually stay in the guest house when they go up to the mountain so they could have some privacy away from his parents.

Teddy and Spencer spent Christmas Eve with her family and then drove up to the mountain that night. They arrived up there around eleven. Both their kids fell asleep on the car ride so Teddy woke up Dominic and carried Tiffanie inside while Spencer brought in the luggage.

Teddy laid her daughter down in one of the extra bedrooms and went into the other to say good night to her son. After that, Teddy went into her and Spencer's room and sat on the bed, waiting for her husband to come.

Spencer walked in ten minutes later, exhausted from the five hour drive he had endured while it snowed. He got into bed beside his wife and quickly went to sleep after saying _goodnight_ to her.

The following morning, Teddy woke up early and made her family a special Christmas morning breakfast. Of course she had to go into town to grab a few groceries to do so. Teddy made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cut up some fruit like strawberries and bananas.

Teddy woke everyone up and the kids ran down to the smell of the food. Spencer came down a few short minutes later.

"Mmm... looks and smell good." Spencer said giving his wife a kiss.

Teddy smiled when their lips broke and continued to eat. "Thank you."

"And I'm assuming you didn't invite my parents over for breakfast."

Teddy shook her head. "There's more than enough if you want to call them over."

"Good, more for me." He smiled.

At around noon, the four of them crossed the street to spend time with Spencer's parents on Christmas. Everyone took off their jackets, and scarfs when they entered and placed them on the coat stand. Linda gave each one of them a warm hug and they all gathered into the living room, around the fireplace, to talk.

"Here you guys go." Linda smiled giving her grandchildren a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey, mom, where's mine?" Spencer asked. "I'm still a kid who wants hot chocolate."

"Ah, so I'm married to a kid now." Teddy said. "Don't make your poor mother get you one, Spencer. She's been slaving around all day to make Christmas wonderful. Let her relax and go make yourself a cup."

"You know, I've always liked you, Teddy." Linda smiled. "So how was the drive up?"

"Long, miserable, cold, tiring. "Spencer said. "It was snowing the whole drive so I wasn't able to drive as fast as I normally do coming here, so it took us much longer."

"But it's better driving slow and being safe than fast and unsafe." Teddy added.

"I see you keep my son in line, Teddy." Linda said.

"I try..."

* * *

_10 Years Ago..._

"Merry Christmas." Spencer said, giving his girlfriend a couple of kisses as she woke up.

Teddy smiled and returned the kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"This is our first of many Christmases we'll be celebrating together. How do you feel about that?"

"We better make it memorable then." Teddy and Spencer both heard their four month old child crying through the baby monitor. "Sounds like he's awake."

"I'll get him." Spencer said. A few seconds later he brought the baby in and handed him to Teddy.

"Aw, Merry Christmas, Nicky." Teddy said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "How do you know when mommy is always awake?"

"I think we should go see what Santa brought him." Spencer said.

"Yes, but first, let me feed him." After Teddy fed him, she carried him into the living room and sat down on the floor in front of their small, artificial tree. "Nicky, look, Santa came."

"Looks like Santa was more kind to him than to his naughty parents." Spencer joked. "Why are we even doing this? He won't remember it. We could have spent our extra money on each other."

"That's not the point, Spencer. It's for us, so we can remember his first Christmas, our first Christmas as a family."

Spencer reached behind the small tree and grabbed a small box from behind it, and handed it to Teddy. "Oh, look, Santa was kind to you."

"I thought we agreed on no presents." Teddy looked at the box and then back at Spencer. "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" Teddy laid Dominic on the floor and opened the box which held another smaller box. She opened the smaller box and found a ring in it. "Before you freak out, no it's not an engagement ring. If it was, I would have gotten you a nice diamond. It's a promise ring."

"What am I promising?"

"We're still young and I don't want to be pressured into marrying you right now just because we have a kid. But I promise one day, we will. I'll get you a big diamond, we'll have a nice wedding, go on a nice honeymoon, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

Teddy smiled and gave Spencer a kiss. "Then I promise too. I love you."

"'I love you too." Spencer returned the kiss and Teddy placed the ring on her finger. "I bet my parents will think we're engaged when we see them later."

"I'm sure mine will think that also the next time I see them."


	6. Chapter 6

_10 And 1/2 Years Ago..._

Teddy hasn't been to school the last couple of days due to awful morning sickness, but it didn't stop her to fall behind in school. Since she and Spencer have almost the same teachers, just different periods, she had him bring her her homework so she wouldn't be lost when she comes back.

Teddy didn't feel that nauseated this morning so she decided to go to school. Her mother told her if she was feeling awful later on in the day, she would come pick her up. Spencer picked Teddy up from her house, that morning, and they drove to school together. Teddy had definitely developed a pretty noticeable bump since she's very thin, but as long as she doesn't take her coat off she should be fine.

Spencer and Teddy held hands as they walked down the hallway of South High. Teddy could hear whispers as they passed some students which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Spencer, do I have something on my face or something?" Teddy asked as she stopped in front of her locker. "I feel as if they are whispering about me. Oh crap, do you think they know?" Teddy whispered.

Spencer shook his head. "How the hell would they had found out if they did know?"

"I don't know..." Teddy grabbed her Calculus book and AP Literature book out of her locker and slammed it shut.

"Let me carry them for you." Spencer insisted grabbing her book. "You shouldn't have to carry these heavy books."

Teddy stared at her boyfriend and grabbed the books from him. "Spencer, I'm not disable. I am more than able to carry my own books."

"I just don't want you hurting the _baby._" He whispered.

Teddy heard the bell for her first period to begin. "Spencer, I won't. I need to get to gym."

"Won't that put the baby in danger?"

"I have a doctor note. I'll see you in second period." Teddy got on her tippy toes and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek. "Love you."

Teddy headed into the gym. She went into her coach's office and handed him her doctor note which said she needed to be excused for the rest of the year due to a physical reason. Teddy was relieved when he didn't question her and had her sit on the bleachers while her class ran laps around the gym. Teddy hated gym and was happy she got out of it. She made herself a mental note reminding her to thank her son or daughter for getting her excused from gym.

"Hey, Duncan, what's wrong with you?" Ashley, Spencer's ex, asked. "Did little miss Teddy hurt herself playing around with her boyfriend?"

Teddy gave Ashley a friendly smile. "You're just jealous Spencer broke up with you to be with me."

"Oh, you shouldn't be acting like this with me. I know something about you, Duncan, that you definitely don't want out."

"And what do you know about me, Ashley?"

Ashley smirked at Teddy. "You're pregnant." Teddy's smile soon turned into a frown when she heard that come out of Ashley's mouth. "You know, Duncan, I'll be nice and won't tell anyone."

"Really?" Teddy questioned, as it seemed to be too good to be true.

Ashley laughed. "Of course not. Hey everyone, guess what?! Little Miss 3rd in our class over here is pregnant!"

Teddy grabbed her bag and books and ran out of the gym. She ran into the girl's bathroom and sent her mother a text to see if she could pick her up. Within fifteen minutes, nine months pregnant, Amy, arrived at the school and drove her daughter home. Teddy ran down to her room and started to cry into her pillow. Amy walked down and sat on her daughter's bed, rubbing her back.

"Oh, honey, everyone is going to forget about this tomorrow."

"No they won't! I'm not going back!" Teddy cried. "I'm going to be the laughing stalk at the school!"

"Teddy, I've been through what you're going through and I survived. Everyone will move on and forget about this."

"Yeah, they will because I'm not going back. I want to finish school at home and take online classes."

* * *

_Present time..._

"I never thought I'd be back here." Teddy said as she walked around her old high school for their ten year reunion.

"I just can't believe it's been ten years." Spencer said as he looked at himself in an old basketball team portrait. "Look at this. What do you see?"

Teddy walked over to her husband and looked at the picture. "Well I see a young Spencer Walsh who saw basketball as his future."

"I remember this photo... It was taken earlier that day before you told me you were pregnant."

"I should have just gotten an abortion like I first thought." Teddy said. "I shouldn't had told you, I shouldn't had told anyone and gone with my first plan."

"Don't say that."

"No, Spencer, I'm right. We both would be much happier with our life, especially you." Teddy said. "You probably would be married to someone you actually want to be with and love."

Spencer stared at Teddy when he heard her say that. "Teddy, I want to be with you and I do love you. You make me happy."

"Lately it's been a bit hard to tell if you do or don't."

Teddy headed into the gym with Spencer following behind to where the event was being held. The last time Teddy was in the gym was when Ashley basically announced to the whole school she was pregnant. To this day, Teddy is still uncertain on how she knew about her pregnancy.

Teddy and Spencer were handed a _Hello my name is..._ tag and wrote their names on it, placing it on their chest. They were both handed a glass of champagne and sat down at a table together.

"Teddy, you do realize I do love you, don't you?"

"Spencer, like I just said, it's hard to tell now of days if you do or even did." Teddy said. "Let's just not talk about it here."

* * *

_Ten Years Ago..._

"Hey, look, the pregnant girl." Taylor Lexxon said pointing at Teddy as she walked down the hallway of her school.

Teddy loved school but now she felt embarrassed, ashamed, sad, mad, basically all those emotions. Her mother wouldn't let her do online schooling so Teddy had to suffer at school and get called names and made fun of each day. Ivy even sort of defriened Teddy after hearing about the news of her pregnancy.

Teddy sat down alone in the quad at her school. She felt _unwanted_. She honestly didn't even know if Spencer even wanted her. She ruined his dream of playing basketball. She could never forgive anyone who made her give up her dream, beside her unborn child of course.

Spencer saw his girlfriend sitting alone. He hated how everyone was talking about her and calling her a slut, whore, bitch, and much more. It was just as much his fault and responsibility as it is her. Yet, he isn't the one being made fun of, much. Everyone keeps saying she ruined Spencer life because word got out he declined his basketball scholarship.

Spencer went over to the young blonde and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. He pushed her blonde hair out of her face and placed his lips on her cheek, giving her a couple of kisses, which made Teddy smile.

"Don't listen to them, Teddy, and just ignore them like I'm doing. We just have four more months with these losers and then we'll just have each other to worry about."

"It's easier said than done, especially when you're not the one being made fun of."

"Teddy, we're basically one person. We're in this together." Spencer said. "If they make fun of you and my child, they are making fun of me. Just ignore them and they'll stop because they can't hurt you if you don't listen."

Teddy looked up into Spencer's eyes and smiled. "You're right. Just four more months till I won't have to see these losers again."

* * *

_Present Time..._

"Is that Walsh, I see?" Ian James asked. He and Spencer were on the basketball team together. "Hey, how have you been, man? You know, I'm still surprised you didn't make it to the major leagues. Didn't what her name..." He asked himself snapping his fingers. "Didn't that Duncan girl get pregnant and ruin your chances?"

"First of all, her name is Teddy, we're married, and have two kids together." Spencer wrapped his arm around Teddy. "Second, she didn't. It was my choice. Third, I'm a lawyer and perfectly happy with my life."

"Oh two kids? She must of trapped you, huh?"

"You do realize she is sitting right next to me, don't you?" Spencer asked his former teammate.

"Right... Hey Brian!" Ian left and went to mingle with some old friends.

"Don't listen to him. You know Ian, he has always been a dumb ass."

"It feels like I'm back in high school, still getting made of from my past mistake."

"Teddy, no matter what you say, Dominic wasn't a mistake." Spencer said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoying this story so far! I just published a new story. It's a Little Mermaid story of you want to check it out. It's called Learning To Love. Anyways, remember to leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, Spencer." Teddy began. "I really thought we could have improved our marriage for the kid's sake, but I guess I was wrong.

"What are you saying then, Teddy? He asked.

"What do you think I'm saying? I'm done with your crap." Teddy said. "I'm not happy and neither are you when we constantly argue. I want a divorce."

"If we weren't gonna work, I should have taken that scholarship so I could do something with my life I would have enjoyed more." Spencer said. "I wouldn't have had married you either."

Teddy felt like crying when she heard him say that; _I wouldn't had married you._

"Spencer, I told you to take that scholarship. We could have figured something out. I shouldn't had been the thing preventing you to do so." Teddy said. "I really thought you could have made it to the major leagues."

"After twelve years of being together, this is really the end." Spencer said. Teddy took off her diamond wedding ring and handed it to Spencer. "No, keep it." He said placing it back in Teddy's hand. "I bought it for you."

Teddy walked over to her dresser and placed her diamond ring in her jewelry box and went to pack some clothes since she won't be staying at the house that night or any other night again.

Teddy sat on the floor and stared at a wedding photo that was on top of her dresser.

* * *

_6 1/2 Years Ago..._

Young twenty-two year old, Teddy, was helped into her wedding dress. She wore a long, lace, strapless gown that was form fitting. She also wore her long blonde hair down and curled with a long veil. Teddy placed her diamond necklace and matching diamond stud earrings on her which Spencer gave her last Christmas. Once she was ready, Teddy walked over to the mirror and stared at herself smiling.

"Oh, Teddy, you look beautiful." Amy said, standing beside her daughter. "Are you ready? It's not too late to back out. We can still get a refund on the food."

"Mom, I love Spencer and he loves me and we have a son together." Teddy smiled. "I'm ready for this."

"Knock, knock." Bob Duncan, Teddy's father said walking in covering his eyes. "Is everyone decent?"

"Oh, Bob, look at our daughter." Amy said. "We made this."

Teddy turned around so her father could see her. Bob started to get emotional seeing his eldest daughter minutes away of marrying her high school sweetheart. When it was time to head out to the ceremony, Teddy hooked her arm onto her father's arm and followed the bridal party out. The bridesmaids coupled up with their assigned groomsmen and walked out together, one by one.

"I'm kind of nervous, dad." Teddy said. It finally hit her. She is getting married. "I think I should have taken that tequila shot Jennie offered me."

"Are you sure this is what you want, to marry Spencer?" Bob asked one last time. "It's not too late to just make a run for it. We can hop into my car and drive off right now."

Teddy laughed. "As much as that sounds like so much fun to do, it's what I want."

The wedding planner told Teddy it was time to walk out. She took a deep breath and walked out the doors of the building with her father were she was waiting for the ceremony to begin, since they were having an outdoor wedding.

Teddy felt very nervous and a little embarrass walking down the aisle with everyone looking at her. She never liked being the center of attention, but when her eyes met Spencer's eyes, she felt much calmer and more secure.

When she reached the end of the aisle, Bob placed Teddy's hand in Spencer's and took his seat beside his wife.

"We are gathered here today..." The priest began.

For about fifteen minutes, he talked about love and about Teddy and Spencer and how marriage is never an easy thing. Once he finished talking, it was time to say the vows. Spencer and Teddy decided to not do traditional vows only because they wanted it to be more personal.

"Teddy, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are smarty, funny, kind, beautiful, and such a wonderful mother to our son. I'm so happy I have you in my life. It's very hard to picture you not in my life. I promise to love you forever and to take care of you in your hardest and weakest and definitely craziest of times. I promise to protect you and always to be there for you. I love you and I'm happy I get to call you my wife."

"Spencer, there is so much I love about you. You are smart, witty, kind, and you always make me feel love. Even though you have been busy with school, I love how you would put time aside just to spend time with me and Dominic. I'm so glad I have you in my life because life without you is unimaginable. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Teddy paused. "I promise I'll stand by you in your time of need and to always love you, no matter what life throws at us."

After they said their vows, Spencer placed Teddy's ring on her left ring finger and Teddy did the same with Spencer. The priest had everyone pray one last time before the ceremony was over.

"Amen." Everyone said.

"Spencer, Teddy, with great pleasure I pronounce you man and wife." The priest said. "Spencer, you may kiss your bride."

Spencer smiled and cupped Teddy's face with his hand as he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips broke, four year old, Dominic, ran over to his parents as they were about to walk back up the aisle.

"Ah, come here buddy." Spencer said picking him up. Spencer held Teddy's hand and the three of them walked up the aisle and back inside the building.

* * *

_Present Time..._

"I'm leaving." Teddy said as she entered her soon to be ex-husband's office. "I'll pick up Tiffanie from kindergarten. I want you to pick up Dominic."

"Yeah, I got it." Spencer said.

Spencer sighed in his hands as he leaned back into his chair when Teddy left. He took off his wedding band on his left hand and played with it in his hand. He looked up and stared at a picture of him and Teddy that sat on his desk.

* * *

_6 and a 1/2 Years Ago..._

Spencer sat at the wedding party table, watching his new wife dance with their almost four year old son. When the song ended, Teddy sat back down beside her husband and sat Dominic on her lap.

"How did I get so lucky to receive the best mom to my son?" Spencer asked. "You're cute with him."

"You're sweet." Teddy smiled as she took a sip of her Champagne.

"Mommy." Dominic said reaching for her glass.

"No, you're not allowed to drink Champagne, Nicky." Teddy said. "Here, you can drink this." She reached for a glass of sparkling cider and had her son take a sip of it and placed it back on the table.

"So I have a surprise for you." Spencer said. "I know you thought we weren't going on a honeymoon but..."

Teddy quickly caught on. "Where are we going?"

Spender smiled. "Maui."

"You're lying." Teddy said. "I thought we weren't planning on going on one because of our money situation." Spencer pulled out an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Teddy. She opened it and pulled out two tickets plus a letter. Teddy started to smile. "This means we're really going?"

"We leave tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Teddy smiled. "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

_Present Time..._

Teddy picked up Tiffanie from kindergarten and then drove over to her parent's since she is going to stay there for a while. When she arrived at the house, she went straight down to her old room and unpacked her suitcase and her daughter's suitcase. Once she was done she went up into the living room and sat on the couch beside her daughter.

"What are you watching?" Teddy asked wrapping her arm around her.

"Sadie and Katie." Tiffanie said. "Mommy, when are we going home?"

"Uh, er.." Teddy was uncertain on how to answer her question. "Well, we're going to be having a sleep over here for a couple of nights. Won't that be fun?"

"Is daddy coming too?"

"No, it's just going to be us girls." Teddy said. "We're going to have so much fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy drove Tiffanie back to Spencer's house so she and him could tell the kids together about them splitting up. Spencer and Teddy sat their kids in front of them in the living room. They were both uncertain on how to approach the topic of them getting a divorce.

"So there's going to be a bunch of changes happening the next couple of months." Spencer began.

"But it doesn't mean we don't love you both any less." Teddy added. "Daddy and I are splitting up."

"You're breaking up?" Tiffanie questioned.

Teddy nodded. "Mommy and daddy are breaking up."

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Well..." Teddy was uncertain on how to answer it.

"Mom and I have been suffering with many problems in our relationship the past year and a half, and we thought we could fix things." Spencer said. "But we couldn't."

"We decided we'd be happier just to end things than be in a relationship where we're not happy." Teddy added. "We tried to improve our relationship for you guys, so we're sorry you're going to have to go through this dramatic change with us."

"I don't want mommy and daddy to break up." Tiffanie said as she got up to give both her parents a hug.

"I know, Annie." Teddy said. "We didn't either. But we're still a family even though daddy and I won't be married or living together anymore."

"Where are you living then, mom?" Dominic asked.

"With grandma and grandpa until I get my own place." Teddy said. "Your father and I agreed that Tiffanie will come with me and you'll be with him until we agree on child custody and everything."

"I won't see daddy anymore?" Tiffanie asked.

"No, you'll see me every weekend." Spencer smiled as he picked her up. "I still need this girl in my life." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You can be the only girl in my life."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go pack the rest of my clothes and everything if that's okay with you, Spencer."

"Yeah, go ahead, I don't care."

"Like you ever care." Teddy said under her breath as she left the room.

It took her a couple of hours to pack everything and get it all down to her car. She had Tiffanie say bye to her father and then the two of them left, heading back to the Duncan household.

Teddy could immediately smell delicious food being made which meant one thing, PJ was home cooking. She went into the kitchen and saw Skylar and her mom sitting around the kitchen table while PJ cooked.

"Is there an occasion on why everyone is here?" Teddy asked as she walked over to give Skylar a hug.

"Yeah, we're celebrating you leaving that jerk, Spencer." Amy said. "You know I never liked him."

"Mom, please don't be mean towards my children's father." Teddy said. "He's not a jerk. We just couldn't work out."

"I think you both needed some sessions with Dr. PJ over here." PJ said.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. We fell in love with our high school selves. We're just not the same person we fell in love with. And I'm okay with it. We'll try to put our differences aside and try to be friends for the kid's sake and that's that."

* * *

Back at Spencer's house, he was feeling sad that his relationship with Teddy, all these years, had finally ended. Having the house empty was very depressing. He knew when child custody was settled, Teddy would have both the kids majority of the time and it's just hard for him to imagine, him being the only one living in this five bedroom house.

"Dad, what's for dinner?"' Dominic asked walking into his father's office.

"I'll just order pizza." Spencer said, reaching for his cell phone that sat on his desk, beside his keyboard. "What kind do you want?"

"Can we get gourmet chicken?"

"Sure, I don't care."

Fifteen minutes later, the pizza arrived at the house. Spencer paid the delivery man, and his son and him sat at the empty, kitchen table and ate in silence.

"Mom's really not coming back?" Dominic asked.

"Afraid not."

"I miss mom."

"I know, me too."

* * *

_11 and 1/2 years ago..._

"You got to be kidding me." Teddy groaned, when she saw her ex-boyfriend as the new prince at the amusement park. She walked over to Spencer who was taking pictures with little kids. "You're the new prince?"

"Hi, Teddy." Spencer smiled. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

"W-What happened at your in store model job?"

"Toni blew all of our cover about being dumb, talking about our physics test so Rain fired us all." Spencer explained. "And then I heard SAL was hiring so here I am as the prince. I seriously didn't know you worked here as the princess though. But this is great."

"Kind of hard to believe." Teddy replied scanning the area of the park they're in. "Look, since we're partners now, we don't need to make things awkward between us. I mean, we're professionals." Teddy said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah... Professionals."

* * *

_Present Time..._

"Dad! Hello?" Dominic said. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, uh, yeah. What?"

"Tomorrow can I go over to Jason's?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to do a couple of things anyways."

"Are you okay, dad?"

Spencer looked up at his son. "Yeah..."

* * *

_11 and 1/2 Years ago..._

_"And when the dance ended, the prince and princess shared a kiss."_

Spencer cupped Teddy's face and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips broke, Teddy stared up at Spencer and had her left fingers touching her lips.

"_The prince and princess headed back to their palace a__nd lived happily ever after."_

Teddy ran away when their skit ended. Spencer called after her but she ignored him and ran back into the character changing room. Teddy quickly changed out of her princess outfit and drove home. That kiss they shared, made Teddy feel butterflies in her stomach. Why did it?

Spencer stopped by Teddy's house on the way home from SAL. He knocked on the door and saw Teddy answering it.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked. Teddy nodded and she closed the door behind her when she exited the house. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You ran away."

"I'm not okay."

"Teddy, I feel terrible about this. You had the job first and if kissing me is going to make you feel this bad, then I'm just going to quit."

"No, Spencer... It's not that the kiss was bad... But the kiss was good."

"Oh." Spencer smiled.

"I mean, I wasn't expecting to enjoy it as much as I did." Teddy said. "I was actually prepared to be disgusted."

"Oh, well thanks..."

"Now, I don't know what to do."

Spencer grabbed Teddy's hand. "Teddy, breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. Will you please give me another chance?"

Spencer cupped Teddy's face and slowly gave her a kiss. Teddy smiled when their lips broke and slowly nodded her head. Spencer smiled and gave her another kiss and hugged her when their kiss broke.

* * *

_Present_ _Time..._

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" Annie asked.

"Tomorrow I will." Teddy said. "Mommy's very tired tonight."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Teddy said. She gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Love you, mommy."

Teddy reached over to turn off her lamp and she and her daughter went to sleep together, down in the basement of Teddy's parents house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Here you go, Hun." Teddy said placing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her daughter.

"Thanks, mommy."

Teddy's phone started to ring. She leaned against the counter as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Teddy, can you pick Dominic up from school?" Spencer asked. "My meeting is running late."

Teddy sighed as she looked at the time on the microwave. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Thanks, I'll come get him when I get off."

"Spencer, maybe I should just keep both the kids during the week. There's plenty of room here at my parents and you are just too busy." Teddy said. "You can have them both during the weekend."

"Teddy, I really don't have time to talk about this now." Spencer said. "I'll stop by later to get Dominic or just to discuss things with you."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I need to get going anyways if I don't want to be late to get Nicky."Teddy rolled her eyes and she hung up and grabbed her keys. "I'll be right back sweetie."

"Where you going, mommy?"

"I need to get your brother from school. I'll be back in a little bit."

Teddy ran down to the basement to get her purse and went out to her car. She drove to her son's elementary school and he got in.

"How come dad didn't pick me up?" Dominic asked.

"His meeting was running late." Teddy said. "What, you're not happy to see me?"

"No, I miss you and Annie at home."

"I know, honey. I think we need to do something about the living situation."

When they arrived back at the Duncan household, Teddy and her son entered the house. Teddy told him to grab a snack, if he was hungry, and go down to the basement to do his homework.

A few hours later, around six, as Teddy was helping her mother cook dinner, the doorbell rang. Charlie went to answer it and then yelled for Teddy to come. Teddy saw Spencer standing near the door.

"Hey, Teddy." Spencer said.

"Yeah, hi."

"Where's Dominic?"

"You know, Spencer, I've been thinking." Teddy began. "I think the best thing is for both the kids to be with me here during the week, and you can get them during the weekend."

"What."

"Spencer, you work during the day and can't pick him up. And it's a waste to drive over here each night to get him."

"Teddy, I've been thinking too over the past weekend." Spencer said. He looked at Charlie who sat on the couch watching TV. "Can we talk in private?"

Teddy sighed and nodded. "Let's go out back."

Spencer followed Teddy out to the backyard. She sat down on one of the swings on the old swing set and swung back and forth.

"Teddy, I miss you." Spencer said. "Maybe we just needed time apart from each other. Come back home."

"And maybe we just weren't meant to be like we thought."

"Teddy, I love and miss you. Let's just try to give _us_ another shot." Spencer said.

"Honestly, I do miss you and maybe you're right about us just needing time apart." Teddy replied. "And maybe you're not and we weren't meant to be." The swing Teddy was sitting on broke which made her fall onto the the ground. "Owe." She and Spencer both laughed. "It's not funny."

Spencer crotched down in front of Teddy with his hand out. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Teddy placed her hand in Spencer's and he helped her up. She looked up up at the dark sky. "The moon is big and bright tonight."

"I suppose it is." Spencer said looking up. He wrapped his arms around Teddy's waste and pulled her in closer to him. "Come home tonight."

"Spencer..."

"Teddy, please. Lets give _us_ another shot. Let's improve our marriage and if we absolutely can't improve it or neither of us are happy, then we can continue with the divorce."

Teddy licked her lips and looked up at Spencer. "I give us a week to try to improve things and if we can't, next Monday I'm filing for divorce." Spencer nodded in agreement.

The two of them walked back into the house. Teddy could immediately smell something burning so she ran over to the oven.

"Mom, you were supposed to turn off the oven when the buzzer went off!" Teddy exclaimed. "Now the chicken and sweet potatoes are burned."

"Huh, what did you say, Teddy?"' Amy asked as she was on the phone talking to Mary Lou Wentz. "You know, Mary Lou..."

Teddy rolled her eyes as she placed the burnt food on the stove. "I'm not serving my kids this."

"Teddy, let's just take the kids out to eat." Spencer suggested.

"You know, Spencer, that's the best idea you had in a while." Teddy said as she walked into the living room. She walked down to the basement where her kids were watching TV and headed into her room. "Get your shoes on, we're leaving."

"Where we going, mommy?" Tiffanie asked.

"Yeah, mom." Dominic said.

Teddy walked out of the bedroom with her purse and keys. "Grandma burned the dinner so we're going out to eat." Teddy helped her daughter get her shoes on and the three of them headed back up to the living room. "What do you two feel like having tonight?"

"Can we have Mexican tonight?" Dominic asked.

"Sure, we can go to El Sol."

"Daddy!" Annie said. She ran over to her father and gave him a hug. "Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby girl." Spencer said picking his daughter up. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're going to El Sol." Teddy said.

"Is dad coming with us?" Dominic asked.

"Mhm... Who wants to drive with me?" Teddy asked.

When the four of them arrived at the restaurant, they were immediately seated. A waiter took their orders and fifteen minutes later, their food arrived. Teddy decided to share nachos with her daughter and Spencer and Dominic both got a burrito.

"So earlier, dad and I decided to put our divorce on hold and try this week improve things and if we can't then we will continue with it."

"You're coming back home?" Dominic asked.

"Just for this week."

"But hopefully forever if we can improve our relationship." Spencer added.

Teddy nodded in agreement. "Right."

After they finished eating, the four of them went home. Teddy helped her daughter get ready for bed. Once she was ready, she climbed into her bed and Teddy read her a bedtime story. When she finished reading it, she gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and quietly exited her room, heading into the master bedroom. Teddy walked over to her dresser but then realized she had no clothes when she saw it empty.

"And all my clothes are at my moms..." Teddy said.

"You can always sleep naked." Spencer joked. He got up and pulled a shirt out of his dresser and tossed it to her. "Here, you can wear this t-shirt."

Teddy changed into that shirt, and climbed into bed once she was ready. Spencer scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her when he turned the lights off.

"I missed you sleeping next to me." Spencer said.

"Goodnight, Spencer." Teddy turned on her side, with her back facing Spencer.

The next morning, the family of four woke up bright and early for work and school. Teddy did her normal morning routine such as getting the kids up and ready for school. She laid out her daughter's clothes out on the bed and headed down so breakfast would be ready for them when they came down.

"Mommy, my belly hurts." Tiffanie said.

"Maybe you're just hungry, sweetie." Teddy said. "Have some cereal."

"Teddy, can you make me a lunch?" Spencer asked as he entered the kitchen. "I don't feel like eating out again."

"Yeah, fine." As she was doing that, Tiffanie threw up all over herself.

"Suddenly, I lost my appetite." Spencer said, pushing his plate away from him.

Teddy rolled her eyes and handed him the lunch she made him. "Take Dominic to school for me. Come one, Annie, let's go clean you up."

Teddy and her daughter walked back up the stairs to her room. Teddy grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned her up and helped her into her pajamas since she wasn't going to school. Teddy then placed a bowl beside her in bed to throw up in and headed back, seeing her boys leaving.

"Have a good day, today." Teddy said.

"I'll be home around six." Spencer said.

Teddy nodded and headed back into the kitchen to clean up the rest of the throw up. She grabbed some disinfected spray and some paper towels and got on her knees to clean up the throw up that was on the floor.

"What has my life come too?" Teddy grumbled as she scrubbed the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

A week went by and surprisingly Spencer and Teddy managed not to argue but it doesn't mean it won't last. Spencer wanted to spend time alone with Teddy today so they dropped their daughter off at the Duncan's and Dominic went to a friends house where he'll also be spending the night.

Spencer took his wife to his parent's lake house so they could get away from everyone. They decided they would stay the night there and head back home the following day.

"Isn't this nice, Teddy?" Spencer asked as they entered the house. "We're alone."

Teddy smiled as she opened the curtains that overlooked the lake. "It is."

Teddy and Spencer headed up the stairs and into his old room he would stay in as a kid. Teddy opened the blinds, to let light in, and laid down in the bed. Spencer laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and had her right arm around his stomach. Teddy looked up at her husband and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"You know what we haven't done in a while, Teddy?" Spencer asked in a husky tone.

"Something that is long over due." She replied. "Probably the reason why we're at a bad state."

Spencer rolled on top of Teddy and hovered over her. "Is that a yes?"

Teddy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll let you answer that."

Spencer smiled and leaned down kissing her. "I love you." Teddy smiled and pushed Spencer's head down but he pulled away. "No, say it."

Teddy smiled. "I love you."

* * *

_11 Years Ago..._

"Whoo!" Teddy ran down to give her boyfriend a victory hug and kiss, after he made the shot that took their school to the championships and the shot that would prove she is not and never was a jinx. Teddy jumped into her boyfriends arms and kissed him. "I knew you could do it."

"No you didn't." Spencer said, placing her back down. "You doubted me." Teddy opened her mouth but couldn't find words to say so she closed it.

"Walsh, you coming to the party at Derek's?" Ian asked.

Spencer looked at his girlfriend. "No, I think I'm going to skip out this time."

"Suit yourself."

Spencer drove his girlfriend to his house since his parents were out of town. Teddy texted her mother and told her she was spending the night with Ivy, even though she would be spending the night with her boyfriend instead.

Teddy followed Spencer up to his room, when they arrived at his house. Spencer took off his basketball uniform and threw it on the floor, while he searched for something through his drawers. Teddy kept staring at him in his boxer-briefs, even though she knew it was wrong to do. When Spencer found some clothes to put on, Teddy looked the opposite way when he turned around.

"Don't be pretending you we'rent looking." He smirked at her. Teddy started to feel embarrass and blushed. "Did you at least like what you saw?" Spencer asked putting a white t-shirt on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Teddy grinned.

Spencer laughed and climbed into his bed, pulling Teddy down with him. He wrapped his arm around her while she snuggled into his body. Spencer turned over, hovering over Teddy, and started to kiss her. He pulled away when the kissing was becoming more intense.

"We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to." He murmured. "You don't have to feel pressured into doing something you don't want to. Just tell me and we can stop."

One thing Teddy loved about Spencer was that he would never make her do something she wasn't comfortable in doing. Teddy gave Spencer a smile. "I'm ready." She pushed his head back down and began to kiss him again.

* * *

_Present Time..._

The next day, around twelve, the two of them decided to head back and pick up their kids. They first picked up Dominic from his friend's house and then went to the Duncan's to get their daughter.

"Stay in the car while I get her." Teddy said.

"Just don't be too long." Spencer said.

Teddy walked up to the house and opened the door. "Tiffanie, I'm back." She shouted. "Let's go."

Teddy saw her father exiting from the kitchen. "Hey, Teddy. How was your weekend?"

"Hey dad. It was fine." Teddy said. "Tiffanie, come on, honey!"

"Is Spencer at home?"

'No, he's in the car with Dominic."

"How are you two doing?" He asked.

"At the moment, we're good but let's see if it'll last." Teddy saw her daughter running down the stairs. "Ready?" She nodded. "Say bye to grandpa."

"Bye grandpa."

"Thanks for watching her, dad. Bye."

Teddy and her daughter headed back out and walked over to the car. She helped her into the back and got into the front beside Spencer.

"I thought you said you'd be quick." Spencer said.

"I was talking to my dad."

"How's he doing?" Spencer asked.

"He's fine."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Teddy wasn't feeling well. She was throwing up off and on for the past week. She decided to go to the doctor, since she didn't have a fever or cold, to see what was wrong with her. The doctor did some blood work and had her pee in a cup, after examining her and finding nothing wrong with her, and then sent her home. After being a couple of hours at home, Teddy's cell rung. It was her doctor.

"You're pregnant."

Teddy nearly dropped her phone when she heard that. _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, _kept going through her head. How was she pregnant? She and Spencer _never_ have sex anymore and recently they haven't been that great. But then she remembered about three weeks ago, when they spent the weekend together, they had sex.

Teddy began to cry because she didn't want to be pregnant. She didn't want to bring another child into her and Spencer's shaky marriage.

Teddy heard the front door open and closed. _Spencer must be home_, she thought. She managed to stop crying by the time Spencer entered the living room where Teddy sat.

"How was your doctor appointment?" Spencer asked, placing his briefcase on the table.

"Umm... Well... I just got off the phone with her and umm... I'm not sick like we thought."

"That's good." Spencer took his jacket off and then walked over to his wife to give her a kiss.

"How was you're day?"

Spencer smiled. "I got a raise."

"That's wonderful, Spencer." Teddy smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"And because I got a raise, I went out and bought you something." Spencer smiled. He took out a rectangular box out of his briefcase and handed it to Teddy. "I was going to wait till Valentines Day to give it to you since it's next week but..."Teddy opened the box and it revealed a diamond Infinity X Infinity pendant. She was speechless when she saw it. "I hope you like it."

"Spencer, it's gorgeous." Teddy said. "It must have been very expensive."

"You're worth it. Here, let me help you put it on." Spencer grabbed the necklace and put it around Teddy's neck. "It looks gorgeous on you."

"I have something to tell you." Teddy said.

"I hope it's not you wanting a divorce because I thought everything was going great."

Teddy shook her head and bit her lip. "So umm... I don't know how to say it, other than to say it."

"Teddy, Hun, just tell me."

Teddy took a deep breath. "So like I said, I just got off the phone with my doctor and umm... Well when I went earlier, she took my blood and had me pee in a cup. So when she called, it was to tell me... I'm... We're having anther baby."

"You're pregnant?" Spencer repeated.

Teddy nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Spencer started to smile after it sunk in a minute later. "You know what, Teddy, this is great news. It really is."

"I'm happy you think that because I'm not that sure if it is."

"Teddy, this is wonderful news." Spencer gave his wife a hug and kiss. "The day just keeps getting better and better."

"I should start dinner."

"No, let's go out." Spencer said. "We have a lot to be celebrating about tonight."

So an hour later, the family of four headed out to eat at a Italian restaurant. The kids ordered Raviolis while Spencer ordered Picatta, and she ordered Correnti.

"Teddy. you barely touched you're food." Spencer said.

"I know, I feel nauseous."

"Are you still sick, mom?" Dominic asked.

"Sort of. I'll just bring it home and finish it later."

"Alright, well I expect you kids to finish your food at least." Spencer said. "And maybe I'll be nice and order desert."

"I want desert, daddy."

"Then you better finish your dinner." Teddy smiled.

After they finished eating, and Spencer paid for the dinner, they headed home. Teddy did her nightly routine and got in to be pretty early than she normally did. Spencer walked into their room and sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off.

"When should we tell everyone about the baby?" He asked.

"Probably at the end of my first trimester, Spencer."

"That long?"

"Spencer, I could have a miscarriage and I rather not have to tell everyone I lost the baby if I do."

"I guess you're right. I just can't believe we're having another baby."

"Neither can I... I should probably make an appointment with the OBGYN to see how far along I am."

"Right... Well hopefully you'll have a healthy pregnancy with no problems."

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired" Teddy yawned. "Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Teddy. Love you."

**I hope you are liking the story so far! Remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

_10 and a half years ago..._

Teddy and Spencer arrived at the OBGYN clinic for her first doctor's appointment to see how the baby is doing. She was handed a clipboard with papers attached to it to fill out while they waited. Once she finished, she handed them back to the receptionist and was called back shortly after. The nurse had Teddy stand on a scale and took her blood pressure. A few short minutes later, a female doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kendall." The middle age woman said. "And you are Teddy, correct?"

"Yes." Teddy smiled.

"Is this your husband you have with you today?" She asked.

"No, uh, this is Spencer, my boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed... Anyways, it says here this is your first appointment and first time here." She said. "Is this also your first pregnancy?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, well before we do an ultrasound, I'm going to ask you a few questions." Dr. Kendall said. "First, when was your last regular period?"

Teddy started to feel embarrass. "Spencer leave."

"What, Teddy, come on."

"You can come back in later. Now out." She said pointing towards the door.

"Fine."

After Spencer left Teddy answered and said _about two months ago_.

"Are your periods usually normal?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do you have any symptoms since your last period bothering you?"

"Other than the normal symptoms, no." Teddy replied.

"And you don't have any sexual transmitted diseases, correct?"

"As far as I'm aware, no."

"Have you taken any medicine since your last period?"

"No."

"One last question, does any one in either your or your boyfriend's family have or had a genetic disease, for example down syndrome?"

"As far as I'm aware, no."

"Great." Dr. Kendall said. "You can have your boyfriend come back in if you want since we're done with the questions."

Teddy nodded and texted her boyfriend to come back in. As he did, Teddy laid down with her shirt lifted up so the doctor could perform an ultrasound.

"Spencer, you don't have some sexual disease, right?" Teddy whispered.

"Teddy, you know we were each other's first. Who would have gave it to me?"

Teddy and Spencer looked at the screen when they heard their child's heartbeat fill the room.

"Alright, Teddy, if you look at the screen, you can see a very tiny baby. I'd say you are about eight weeks along."

"Can you tell what the gender is yet?" Spencer asked.

"Afraid not. It's still a bit soon."

"When is my due date?" Teddy asked.

"Let's see... August 28, 2013."

* * *

_Present Time..._

"Teddy Walsh." The nurse said. She got up and followed the nurse into a room. The nurse weighed Teddy and took her blood pressure. That same nurse then handed Teddy a hospital gown to change into while she waited for the doctor to come.

After waiting ten minutes, a male middle age doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Teddy, long time no see." Dr. Stevens said. "I'm assuming you're here because you're pregnant again. Is my assumption correct?"

Teddy smiled. "Yes."

"I see you are here by yourself. Where is your husband today?"

"He's working."

"Lawyer, right?"

Teddy nodded. "Yes."

"How are the kids?"

"They're good."

"Great. I'm assuming all the information we have from when you were pregnant with your daughter is all the same?"

"No, but I did update it with the receptionist just before I was called back."

"Wonderful." Dr. Stevens said. "Now let's get to the questions and then we'll see how the baby is doing and everything."

After answering all the question, the doctor had for her, he had her lay down on the table. She had to spread her legs apart since he had to do an inside ultrasound since she isn't far along enough to have an outside one.

"Alright, Teddy, that flicker on the screen is your baby." He said. "You're having one. And it looks like you are about five weeks."

"When is my due date?"

"Let's see... Your're due on September 3, 2024."

After her appointment was over with, Teddy drove over to her mom's to pick up Tiffanie since she had her mom pick her up from kindergarten since it conflicted with her doctor's appointment. When she arrived at her parent's, she saw her father sitting on the couch with another man.

"Oh, Beau, this is my daughter, Teddy." Bob said introducing his employee to his daughter. Beau is Teddy's age and is from Tennessee. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"It was fine. Where's Annie?"

"Oh, she's probably playing in Charlie's room."

"Annie, let's go." Teddy shouted. "So does Beau work for you, dad?"

"Well he's not wearing the uniform because it makes him look good." Bob said. The house phone began to ring and Bob got up and went into the kitchen to answer it.

"So how long have you been working for my dad?" Teddy asked.

"I worked for him when I was eighteen but then I moved back home to Tennessee. I just moved back a few weeks ago, found him, and got my job back."

"Oh..." Teddy saw her daughter running down the stairs and over to her. "Ready, honey?"

"Yeah."

"Go get your backpack and sweater and we'll go." Teddy said. "Well it was nice meeting you, Beau."

"You too, Teddy." He replied. "Hey, is Teddy short for anything?"

Teddy shook her head. "We're leaving, bye dad!" Teddy shouted.

"Mommy, look what I made today." Annie said showing her mother a picture of her family.

"Oh, isn't that pretty." Teddy said. "I think we're going to need to hang it up. Maybe we can get daddy to hang it up in his office."

"Yeah!"

Around five, Spencer decided to head home from work. He was coming home much earlier than he normally did but he wanted to see his wife and find out how her appointment went since he was unable to go with her.

When he arrived at the house, he walked into the living room, and found his wife and daughter on the couch watching a princess movie. He walked over to Teddy and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, you're home early." Teddy said.

"Well I got everything done early and wanted to be with my family." He replied as he took his tie off. "How was your appointment?"

"It was good. My next appointment we'll probably be able to find out the gender."

"Then I will be sure to be there."

**So the flashbacks are going to get better as we progress more in the story with how they met, first date, and other stuff. Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Teddy, hurry up." Spencer said. "I don't want to get there late."

"Spencer, nothing fucking fits me." Teddy said as she took off a navy blue dress and throwing it on the floor. "Everything is too tight and will rip if I sit down."

"Want me to go down to the garage and try to find one of your old maternity dresses then?" He asked.

"No because two years ago I got rid of all of my maternity clothes since I was certain I wouldn't need them anytime soon." Teddy pulled out a black fit and flare dress. She put it on and put on her heels as she exited her closet. "This is the best fit."

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Ask me if I'm ready one more time and I'll..."

"How about I just wait for you downstairs? Take your time, baby." Spencer said as he left the room. "I love you."

Teddy finished doing her hair and makeup. She put her diamond stud earrings on and that Infinity X Infinity pendant Spencer gave her a few weeks ago. She grabbed her purse once she was ready and headed down.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yes... But I feel like I'm squishing the baby. I can barely breath or move."

Spencer laughed. "Thanks for watching them, mom." He shouted. "We're leaving."

Teddy and Spencer were going to eat at a five star restaurant since his boss wanted him and a few co-workers of his, with their significant other, to come have dinner to celebrate their win on a huge case. They were the last to arrive when they arrived at the table and was seated.

"Sorry, we're late. My mother came late to watch the kids." Spencer lied.

"Oh, are you expecting, Teddy?" Rachel Nelson asked noticing Teddy's bump when she took off her sweater.

Teddy took her seat and smiled. "I am."

"Congratulations. How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm about ten weeks."

* * *

_10 and 1/2 Years ago..._

Teddy was out trying on prom dresses. Even though she is six months pregnant, Spencer wanted to go to prom with her since it's senior prom. Their junior prom wasn't that great since Teddy had to go save PJ because he went to his date's prom, who was home schooled.

"Ugh, nothing fits me!" Teddy got out of a size six dress and put her clothes back on to find another dress to try on. Teddy reluctantly grabbed a size ten in the dress she liked. The dress did fit over her belly, but it didn't fit her backside since she is very thin. "Maybe I can sew it to fit."

Teddy decided to leave that store without buying a dress. She went into a very expensive store and went to the maternity section of it, hopeful she would find a dress. She looked at all the formal and cocktail dresses they had. There were a few dresses that could definitely pass as a prom dress.

Teddy headed into the dressing room with three dresses; a black strapless lace bodycon dress, a dark blue spaghetti strap dress, and a red halter flowy dress. At the end of the day, Teddy decided to buy the black lace gown.

The following day was prom. Teddy didn't go to school that day only because she also had a doctor's appointment and school got out at twelve for the juniors and seniors so they could get ready for prom. After her doctor's appointment, Teddy went to get her hair and makeup done. By the time she got back home, it was almost four and Spencer would be there in an hour to pick her up. Before she changed into her dress, Teddy put on a belly supporter/shaper since she is wearing a form fitted dress.

Teddy finished getting ready right when Spencer arrived at her house which was perfect timing. She put on her three inch black heels, grabbed her purse, and headed up. Her parents were both in the living room talking to Spencer about who knows what since she's already pregnant. What else could he do to her?

"Wow, you look amazing." Spencer said.

"Really, because I feel fat." Teddy said as she went to kiss him. "I went to three different stores selling prom dresses and of course I couldn't fit in any because of my fat belly. Then I decided to go in to Kendricks since I knew I probably could find a cocktail or formal maternity dress fitted for prom... All in all, I tried on like fifty dresses until I settled on this one. Honestly, I'm over being pregnant and want this baby out."

"Teddy, I told you you could have wore my old one." Amy said.

Teddy has already seen the dress in pictures and always thought it was the ugliest thing. She is already still being made fun for being the pregnant girl. She doesn't want to be made fun of because of the dress she is wearing too.

"Come on, princess, let's go."

"Don't call me that, Spencer. I don't even feel like going now."

"Come on, you'll have fun."

Spencer stood behind Teddy with his arm wrapped around her pregnant belly as they took their prom picture. After they took it, Teddy immediately found a table and sat down at it, kicking her heels off.

"Teddy, come on, let's dance."

"Spencer, I'm very tired and my feet are very sore and swollen. I shouldn't even be here" Teddy said. "Why don't you just go find a girl who came by herself and dance with her. I'm cool if you want to do that."

"I want to dance with you, my date, my girlfriend, my baby mama, my lover." Spencer grabbed Teddy's hand. "Come on, it's a slow dance."

Teddy sighed and put her shoes back on. "Fine, one dance."

Spencer helped his pregnant girlfriend up and guided her to the dance floor. Teddy rested her head on his chest as the rocked back and forth to the music. Spencer started to chuckled which made Teddy look up.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I can fill him kicking." Spencer said.

Teddy rested her head back onto Spencer's chest. "Oh..."

When the song ended, Teddy plotted herself back down at the table she was at minutes earlier. After being at prom for two hours, Teddy made Spencer take her home because she was exhausted and wanted to change into something more comfortable. Maybe even take a nice warm bubble back and just relax. Spencer walked his girlfriend up to her house and kissed her goodnight. They said _I love you_ to each other and then headed their opposite ways.

* * *

_Present Time..._

After the dinner ended, Spencer and Teddy headed home. Teddy thanked Linda for watching the kids, and then headed up and through her dress and everything off. She turned on the bath, to take a nice relaxing, hot bubble bath, and then got into it.

"Teddy." Spencer said entering their room.

"Spencer, be quiet, I'm trying to relax."

Spencer walked into the bathroom and found his wife in the bathtub. "You should let me come in."

"Not now, Spencer. I'm very tired and my body is sore. Go make sure the kids are in bed while I relax in here."

**Okay so someone asked in the reviews, where is Gabe. He will be in the next chapter and then won't be mentioned a lot till later on. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Teddy and her family of four were at the Duncan's to celebrate her twenty-ninth birthday. She and Spencer also planned on announcing their pregnancy with their third child since she's at the beginning of her second trimester.

Teddy was confused when they arrived at the Duncan's and she saw Beau sitting in the living room watching a basketball game with her father and Gabe.

"Hey, it's Teddy, right?" Beau asked giving Teddy a charming smile.

"Mhm..." Teddy passed Beau and gave her father a hug and whispered into his ear. "Why is your employee here to celebrate my birthday?"

"Teddy, you know he's like a son to me." Bob responded. "He's part of the family."

Teddy rolled her eyes and sat down in the middle between her husband and brother, and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I feel nauseous, Spencer."

Spencer wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer into him, rubbing her arms. "Shouldn't that be subsiding by now since you're in your second trimester?"

PJ walked out of the kitchen with a plate of food. "Look, sis, I made your favorite."

Teddy placed her hand up to her mouth. "I'm gonna puke."

"Teddy, I thought my five cheese lasagna is your favorite." PJ said.

"It is, PJ, but I have been feeling nauseous a lot lately, especially when I smell certain foods."

"Oh, Teddy, are you sick?" Amy asked walking down the stairs, hearing what her daughter said. "I hope not."

"No, actually I'm..." Teddy sat up straighter. "I'm pregnant."

Gabe started to clap his hands. "And to think, you two were this close to getting a divorce. No, I'm happy for you, really, I am. Maybe this kid will save your marriage."

"Gabe, I don't care if I am twenty-nine, I will punch you in the face if you don't stop talking."

"Teddy, be nice." Spencer said. "You need to set our kids a good example."

"So pregnant." Amy said. "How far along are you?"

"About three months and before you ask, yes, I do know what I'm having. I just found out a few days ago. And no, I'm not telling you the gender yet."

"Babe, stop being so difficult." Spencer said. "We're having another boy."

Teddy slapped Spencer's arm and repositioned herself on the couch. "Look who just made it on my hate list for today."

"Babe, come on. Really the hate list?"

"Hey, Spencer, let's play some ball. This game sucks" Gabe said as he got up off the couch. "Come on, PJ, you can keep score."

Spencer looked Teddy as if he was waiting for her permission to go play with her brothers.

"Just go." Teddy said as she crossed her arms around her growing stomach. She got up after a couple of minutes of sitting and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. She made herself a grilled turkey sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. Moments later her daughter came in, telling her mother that she is thirsty. "Here, drink some of my water."

"What are you eating?" She asked.

"A grilled turkey sandwich." Teddy said. "Would you like to try it?" She nodded and took a bite of it. "Isn't it yummy?" She nodded again and sat down at the table.A few minutes later, Beau entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Mommy, can I have more?"

Teddy gave her daughter one more bite. "There, no more. Remember how I have a baby in my belly? Well I have to eat enough for two people so I can't really share with you much anymore."

"Mommy, I wanted a sissy."

"I know, maybe next time... I mean if daddy and I decide to have another baby."

"So you're pregnant." Beau said, leaning against the kitchen island as he drank his water. "And yet you two were going to get a divorce."

"Mommy and daddy isn't breaking up." Tiffanie said as she grabbed a cookie that her Uncle PJ made.

Teddy smiled. "That's right. Mommy and daddy aren't breaking up."

"But to think you were. You probably got pregnant on purpose to get him to stay. Huh? I bet he was the one who wanted the divorce because you're a crazy one."

"Why are you even here?" Teddy asked very annoyed at him. "You're not even a part of this family. How about you just leave and let me enjoy my birthday with my family?"

"Mr. Duncan invited me and he says otherwise."

"No matter what my dad says, you'll never be part of this family."

Teddy got up from where she was sitting and went out back to where her husband was playing basketball.

"Damn, Spencer." Gabe said panting. "You really should have been in the majors. How do you always beat me?"

Before Spencer could answer Teddy spoke up. "Spencer, come on, we're leaving."

"Teddy, we just got here thirty minutes ago."

"Well Beau pissed me off and since he won't leave, we will. I'll be in the car waiting with the kids for you."

Spencer sighed and shot the basketball in the hoop when his wife went back inside. "I love your sister, but sometimes she can be such a bitch."

"Hey, I agree, but you're married to her."

Spencer headed back inside and walked into the living room.

"Hey, Spence, why does Teddy want to leave?" Amy asked.

"Beau pissed her off apparently." Spencer picked up his jacket off the couch. "I don't know what you said to her but thanks a lot." He said sarcastically as he exited the house. Spencer walked to his car and got into the driver's seat. "What did he even say that pissed you off?"

"He basically was talking shit about us. He said I got pregnant on purpose so you wouldn't divorce me. That I basically trapped you."

"That's crazy because you didn't even want another kid."

"And then I told him to leave because he isn't part of our family and he said no because my dad invited him over." Teddy crossed her arms over her pregnant belly. "So we're leaving instead because I don't want him to be around me."

"Well it's still your birthday and we're out, what would you like to do?"

"I just want to go home."

Spencer nodded and started the car, and headed back to their house.


	14. Chapter 14

_10 and a 1/2 Years ago..._

Teddy and Spencer sat in the school's cafeteria, scrolling through their phones looking at baby names, while they ate their lunch. Teddy was already five months along and she wanted to name her unborn son. She also wanted to call her son by his name other than "baby" when she talks to him.

"Okay, if you don't like Tyler, how about Aiden?" Spencer suggested.

"I don't like Aiden." Teddy said. "I told you I like these names, David, Nicholas, Dominic, and Kaden."

"So I'm assuming we have to pick one of those names then."

"Hey, that's an idea."

"Or how about we use and app that will pick the name. I'll put the names I like and you like in it, and the first name it picks will be his first and the second will be his middle name."

Teddy crossed her arm. "Fine, but if I don't like the name..."

Spencer put all the names they both liked in the app. The first name it picked was Dominic and the second was Ethan.

"Dominic Ethan." Teddy murmured. "I like it."

"Finally, I like it too. Now for the last name... Who's last name will he have?"

"Obviously yours, dummy." Teddy said. "I mean you are the father."

* * *

_Present Time..._

"I like Jacob for his name." Teddy said. "Or maybe Caleb. But I definitely want Noah to be his middle name."

"And I see you're taking charge with the naming again." Spencer said as he placed his papers in his briefcase. "Why don't you just pick it? I'll be fine with whatever you want."

"Jacob Noah." Teddy said. "I like that name and Jake for short."

"Yeah, I like that name." Spencer looked at his watch and closed his briefcase. "We'll talk about the name later. We need to get going. I love you." Spencer gave Teddy a quick peck on her lips and headed out with his son and daughter to drop them off at school.

* * *

_10 and a 1/2 Years ago..._

"I wanna go baby shopping." Teddy said as she grabbed her government and economic book out of her locker.

"Here, let me carry that for you." Spencer said, putting her bag over his shoulder. "Teddy, baby stuff is very expensive and I only have a minimum wage paying job."

"It's not that I want to go baby shopping, but we_ need_ to." Teddy slammed her locker shut. "He'll be here in four months and within those months, you'll be prepping to go to college."

"We can go looking and maybe we'll buy a few things."

Teddy nodded and they headed out to his car since Spencer has been driving Teddy to and from school since finding out she's pregnant. He drove to the mall and entered a baby store. When they entered the store, they started to look around. Spencer was looking at the cribs as Teddy was looking at car seats and strollers.

"Gosh, Teddy, look, 500 for this crib." Spencer said scratching the back of his head. "That's too much."

"Well we do need a crib." Teddy walked over to the clothing with her boyfriend and looked at it. "Oh, Spence, these footie pajamas are so cute. Oh and look, two for five. That's such a great deal!"

"Yeah, I guess we can get them." Spencer said.

"Thank you."

Teddy picked a light blue footie pajamas with brown dogs on it and a white one with cars on it. She then looked at the hats that were also very cheap and picked three and then went to the bibs and grabbed a set of five. In total, they spent about twenty dollars that day on just a few baby essentials.

Spencer drove Teddy back to her house and walked her inside. Teddy was showing her mother everything she had bought today for her child. She also told her how they decided on a baby name too, Dominic Ethan.

"Do you know where you'll be living when Dominic is born?" Amy asked.

"Here." Teddy said.

"Teddy, I don't think that is a good idea." Amy said. "I mean I don't want to kick you out, but we also don't have enough room for another baby."

"Well what am I going to do then?" Teddy asked looking at Spencer who sat beside her. "I can't afford a apartment."

"Maybe I can see if my parents will let you stay with us." Spencer said. "We have plenty of room at the house with it just being me, mom, and dad. And we have two extra rooms."

Teddy smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "That would be perfect but will you be living at home while going to Denver U?"

"Of course, it's just a twenty minute drive and then my mom could help us."

"Well there you go." Amy said.

"I should get going." Spencer said getting up. "I'll ask them tonight."

When Spencer arrived home, he went up to his room and began his homework. His mother called him down when dinner was ready and he came down. He made himself a plate and sat down across from his parents at the table. They were talking between themselves and Spencer decided to speak up once they finished.

"I wanted to ask you both something." He began catching their attention. "Can Teddy and the baby live with us here?"

"Spencer..." Paul said.

"Hear me out... There's five other people living in her household and not enough room for another human and we have plenty of room here. Plus, I'll be able to help her more when I'm not at school. And she or we can't afford a apartment anyways. So?"

"Well you do make some good points, Spence." Linda said. She looked over at her husband.

"And it'll only be until I graduate from college and able to get a job and afford a place."

"What do you think, Paul?"

"It's unfortunate she's in this predicament but I suppose she can as long as it's not a permanent thing."

"Thanks dad, it won't be."

* * *

_Present..._

Teddy decided to clean. She started to vacuum around the house and then headed into Spencer's office to vacuum since he doesn't clean. Teddy noticed his computer was left on. She turned the vacuum off and went to turn the computer off but noticed he was still logged onto his instant messenger. She started to cry after reading his conversation he was having with some woman. Teddy ran up to her room and started to pack her and her kids clothes, and left.

When Spencer arrived at his house, he noticed none of his family was home. He walked into his office and noticed there was a note left on his desk with Teddy's wedding ring right beside it.

_I know about Nina. You're an asshole, Spencer. We're over. I'm filing Monday._


	15. Chapter 15

"Teddy, Spencer's here." Skylar said entering the guest bedroom.

"Well I don't want to see or talk to him." Teddy said. "He's such an asshole. We should have just gone through with the divorce in the first place."

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"I was in his office vacuuming and he left his computer on with his instant messenger left logged in. I read a conversation he was having with another woman and..." Teddy started to cry again. "Tell him to leave and if he wants to see the kids, tell him he can't. Next time I see him will be in the court room."

Skylar nodded and walked back to the front door where Spencer stood. "You need to go."

"Please let me talk to, Teddy. I need to explain."

"Spencer, you lost her. Give up."

"At least let me see my kids."

"She doesn't want you anywhere near them. You need to leave."

"She can't keep my kids from me. I'm a lawyer, I know my rights. Tell her I'll take legal actions if she does."

Skylar rolled her eyes and pushed Spencer out of the door. She walked back into the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Teddy.

"He said he'll be taking legal actions if he can't see his kids."

"Like I give a crap. He should have thought of that before he started a online relationship with fucking Nina. She's not even pretty. I'm the mother of his children and pregnant with his third, for Christ's sake. Why the hell would he do this to me?" Teddy cried. "I'm pregnant with his child!"

"Teddy, relax. You don't need him."

"What am I going to do? I'm already almost four months. What am I even going to tell the kids? They had their hopes up we would work."

"Don't worry about them. Just worry about yourself."

"I don't even have a job." Teddy murmured. "I don't even have a college degree. How will I be able to get a job?"

"Maybe you can work for PJ at his restaurant as a waitress or something."

"Oh yeah, a waitress, that's what I want with my life, being a waitress." Teddy closed her book she was reading and sat up in her bed. "I don't even know where I'm going to live."

* * *

_10 And a 1/2 Years Ago..._

Teddy followed Spencer up the stairs to one of two guest bedrooms.

"So this will be your room and we could make the room across the hall the nursery." Spencer said. "I mean, I'm just assuming he won't be sleeping with you."

"You just don't know how much I appreciate you and your parents." Teddy smiled, giving her boyfriend a hug.

"And then I'll be right next door if you need me."

Teddy sat down on the bed and placed her pregnancy pillow beside her. "I wish you could sleep with me. I'd rather cuddle with you than with this pillow."

Spencer sat down beside his girlfriend. "Maybe I'll sneak in during the night."

"I'll be fine. I don't want us getting in trouble with your parents. Especially when they are being very gracious with letting me and the baby live here."

Spencer leaned over and gave Teddy a kiss and she retrieved it

"Oh, Spence, look what I found." Linda said entering the room. They quickly pulled apart before she noticed they were kissing. "It's your old baby blanket and matching hat. You know, your great-grandmother knitted you this."

"That's great, mom."

"It's so cute." Teddy smiled. "Dominic will love it.

Linda handed Teddy the blanket and she placed it on her lap. "I hope this room will be suitable for you."

"It's more than I could ever need." She said. "I really appreciate you and your husband allowing me to stay here."

"You're very welcome, Teddy. If you need anything, don't be scared to ask." Linda said as she left the room.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Spence, can you bring the rest of my things up from my car? My feet are very sore."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you. You're the best." Teddy took her shoes off and laid down, snuggling with her long pregnancy pillow.

"I never thought I would be so jealous of a pillow." Spencer said as he entered the room, placing Teddy's things down on the floor. Spencer kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed. "Move over, pillow."

Teddy smiled, scooting closer to her boyfriend and snuggled with him. "You're better than that pillow."

"I would hope I am, baby."

Teddy made herself more comfortable, cuddling with her boyfriend, and the two of them fell asleep together until his mother came up to get them for dinner.

* * *

_Present..._

"Are you and dad getting a divorce?" Dominic asked.

"Don't worry about us, honey. Your job is to be a kid. You don't need to worry about these adult problems."

He nodded. "I hope you guys don't and able to work whatever out."

"I know but things are just not that simple. I wish they were, but they aren't."

The next day, Teddy decided to go out job hunting while the kids were in school but she was unsuccessful. She went over to her mother's when she finished to get some advice on what to do.

"I just don't know what to do. I won't be able to find a successful job without a college education. And without a job I won't be able to afford at least a apartment for me and the kids."

"Maybe I can get you a job at the station." Amy said. "I know they're looking for a new news anchor. Plus, they love me. I'm sure they would hire my daughter."

"Don't I need experience?"

Amy laughed. "What experience did I have when they hired me?"

"Good point." Teddy said. "I would appreciate if you did help me out with that then. In the mean time I need to get myself an attorney. Crap, how am I even going to afford one?"

"Maybe I can convince your father to help pay for one."

"Thank you, mom." Teddy's phone began to vibrate on the table and a picture of Spencer with the name "Hubby" popped up. She pressed the red ignore button and decided to change his name in it to "Asshole" and removed the picture of him so she wouldn't have to continue to see him. "Mom, why did you and dad let me date Spencer in high school? He's such a asshole. I wish I never met him."

"Teddy, what did he even do? You didn't tell me."

"You don't need to know." Teddy sighed when he continued to call her. After the fourth call she decided to answer. "Stop calling me. I hate you!"

"Teddy, let me just explain. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? Who the hell is Nina then? How can you explain that conversation I read on your computer?" Spencer didn't reply. "Exactly, you can't. Go to fucking hell!"


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later, Amy got her daughter a job interview at the station. With the help from her mother, Teddy was able to get the job. She worked Monday through Friday during the five o'clock news.

When Teddy got her first paycheck, she used it on getting a divorce lawyer. She and her lawyer and Spencer and his lawyer had to meet together to discuss custody of the kids and how much money Teddy would get since they didn't sign a prenup. This would also be the first time they would see each other in a few weeks.

"I don't care if you want joint custody, Spencer. I don't want them to see you." Teddy said.

"Teddy, that's not fair!" Spencer said.

"You should have thought about that before starting that online relationship."

"Why won't you let me explain myself?" Spencer asked. "It was nothing! It meant nothing!"

"Teddy, can we agree on a joint custody?" Rebecca Dylan, her attorney, asked. "Spencer could have the kids every other weekend; Friday night to Monday morning."

Teddy leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "I don't want this cheater to have any relationship with my kids. I'll raise them all on my own."

"Teddy, you can't do that!" Spencer said. "You can't keep my kids from me."

"If we can't settle on a custody agreement, then we will have to have a judge make it." Spencer's attorney said.

"Have a judge make it then. I don't care because I'm not agreeing to anything." Teddy got up from where she was sitting and headed out of the room. "I'm finished here."

Teddy drove straight to PJ's house since she had Skylar pick up her daughter from preschool for her and since she's still staying there.

"How'd it go?" Sky asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Teddy sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "He said that online relationship was nothing and meant nothing. Like I believe that."

"Isn't this the first time he did this?"

"What cheat? Yes, but there's a saying that goes like this, _once a cheater is always a cheater._"

* * *

Spencer arrived at his big empty house sad. _Why did I have to __get involved with Nina, _he thought. He wished he never did. He doesn't even know why he did. He didn't eat dinner that night but instead went straight to bed. Spencer had trouble going to sleep and lay in his bed thinking about numerous things, mainly about Teddy.

* * *

_Flashback Sophomore Year..._

Spencer sat in his usual seat with his lab partner, Keith Mathews.

"Check out the blonde." Keith said nudging Spencer. "Isn't her name Teddy?"

Spencer saw the blonde getting some supplies for a in class lab they would be doing. "I'll get the supplies." Spencer got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. "Looks as if you could use some help."

Teddy looked up and groaned. "If I did, I definitely would not ask a dumb jock."

"That's a bit harsh. For your information I have straight A's."

"Yeah, in non AP classes."

"No, in all the AP classes we're allowed to take this year."

"You're in AP classes?" Teddy questioned, hard to believe.

"You wanna know who's the dumb jock... It's Keith over there."

"Yeah, well Ivy isn't that wise either."

"Maybe we can switch and be partners." He suggested, flashing Teddy a smile.

"Yeah, no, bye." Teddy carried all the supplies she gathered and took them back to her lab table.

"Well why not?" Spencer asked walking over to her.

Teddy placed everything on the table. "Because, pretty boy, I'm not leaving my best friend for some boy. Why don't you go hit on Crystal instead?"

"T, is Walsh bothering you?" Ivy asked. "I'll get him to go away with my fist."

Teddy laughed. "No, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Plus, you don't need to embarrass him in front of the class."

"So it's a no on a date then?" Teddy rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Oh, I see, playing hard to get. Just for you to know, I'm not like all my teammates on the football and basketball team." Teddy continued to ignore him and Spencer walked back to his lab table.

"I'm assuming you failed." Kieth said.

"No, I didn't. I'll get her to go out with me. Just you watch."

The following day, Spencer had brought his guitar to school and wrote a song that took him all night to do. He decided he would serenade her that song he wrote for her during lunch.

When lunch came, Spencer grabbed his guitar from the music room he kept it in. He found Teddy sitting alone, at the moment, at a table in the cafeteria. Not that long later, a blonde hair boy, who Spencer didn't know at the time was her brother, sat down beside her. Spencer just assumed he was a friend and decided to walk over to her, as he began to play his guitar. Him, playing the guitar caught Teddy's attention quickly. And then she had full attention when he began to sing.

_"I'd fight superman just to hold your hand,  
I have to get one step closer to you  
And now your in my arms I knew it from the start  
That I'd never break your heart  
If this ain't love then nothing else is I'd do anything for just one kiss_

_I'd climb the highest mountain,_  
_I'd sail across the sea_  
_For you I'd do anything_  
_I'd plan a picnic on the moon_  
_Just for me and you_  
_I will write you a million love songs,_  
_Just to hear you sing baby_  
_For you I'd do everything..."_

When Spencer finished serenading Teddy, she was very embarrassed. No, she was embarrassed through the whole thing.

"Teddy Duncan, will you go out with me?" Spencer asked. "I'll prove to you I'm not a stereotypical high school jock."

For the first time, Teddy was speechless, she was unsure on what to say. This guy wrote her a song so it would only be nice to go on at least one date with him. Teddy looked around the cafeteria with everyone staring at her. She knew she had to give him a shot since everyone is watching. That was probably his plan in the first place. He knew she wouldn't turn him down in front of everyone.

"Fine, this Saturday." Spencer handed Teddy his phone and she placed her number in it and then handed it back to him. "But it's only one date."

Spencer smiled and placed his phone back in his pocket. "That's all I need."

So that Saturday, since Spencer already had his driver's licence and own car since he's sixteen, he drove over to Teddy's house and picked her up. He rung the doorbell and stuck his hand in the frontal pocket of his pants as he waited for the door to open. A minute later, Teddy opened the door and shouted to her parents she was leaving and would be back in a few hours.

Teddy followed Spencer to his car and got into the front seat beside him. "So what do you have planned?"

"Well I got these concert tickets... My dad actually got them free because he..." Spencer trailed off. "Anyways, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Who's performing?"

"I don't know if you like her music but Miranda Kraines. Like I said we don't have to go if..."

"No, it's fine. I like some of her music."

The car ride to the stadium was mainly filled with a awkward silence. He knew Teddy didn't even want to be here with him but he was going to make the both of them have a fun time anyways. When they arrived, Spencer parked somewhat close and they started to walk.

"So do you have a curfew?"

"Huh?"

"When do I need to have you back by?"

Teddy shrugged and looked down at her phone. "I don't know... I don't have a curfew. I just have to be back by midnight, I suppose."

Spencer showed the ticket guy at the entrance their tickets and headed inside. They found their seats, which were pretty close to the front, which Teddy was surprised about.

"So how did you get these tickets again?" Teddy asked.

"I told you, my dad got them for free and he gave them to me. He said to go take out a pretty girl. You're a girl, who is pretty, oh and here we are."

Teddy silently laughed and smiled. "You think I'm pretty?"

"You must think I'm cute since you did call me _pr__etty boy_."

"I mean you do have some good features."

Spencer smiled and looked around the stadium. "I knew you did." _This is going to be easy_, he thought. At least he knew now that she was somewhat attracted to him, which made it much easier to woo her over. "So you really think I'm a dumb jock?"

"Aren't they all?"

Spencer shook his head. "Well I'm not."

"So you have a pretty good voice, are you a singer?"

"Occasionally, I'll sing. It is something I do enjoy. What about you? I bet you have a beautiful voice."

"A little, not much. I sometimes write songs though."

After the concert ended, Spencer and Teddy went to grab a bite before he took her back home. They stopped at Barney's Burger, where they talked endlessly and laughed. After they ate, he drove her home and walked her up to the porch.

"Well, this is it." Teddy said. "I, surprisingly, had a good time tonight."

"Maybe we can go out again."

"Maybe."

"Well goodnight." Spencer gave Teddy a kiss on her cheek which caused her to blush and smile a little.

"Goodnight."

From that moment on, they hung out each weekend and would even have study dates for Bio or AP classes they both have, just not the same period.

* * *

_Present..._

Spencer sat up in his bed thinking about that moment, they first met. He wooed her on their first date and maybe he could woo her again. Maybe he can convince her not to get a divorce. Maybe he can save his marriage. Just maybe.


	17. Chapter 17

Teddy had another doctor appointment today. It would be her six month check up which means she only has three more months to go until the baby is born. Luckily, she is no longer living with her brother and rented a house. It was exactly what she wanted. A four bedroom, four bath house, with yard space for her kids to play in. The house was renting for fifteen hundred, but the owners were eager to get someone in so she was able to get rent down to twelve hundred.

After Teddy's appointment, Teddy did some baby shopping. She texted Spencer for the first time, and told him he needed to chip in with helping her buy baby items and furniture. Teddy had to buy a new crib since with the other two kids they bought convertible cribs since it was a much better deal.

Spencer texted her back saying if he isn't able to see the kids, then she won't get any money out of him. It was only fair. Why should he have to give her child support if he isn't allowed to see them?

Teddy asked Spencer if she could come over to talk to him. He told her she could stop by around seven when he usually gets home from work. So Teddy, after work, headed over to Spencer's around seven. She knocked on the door and there in front of her stood Spencer. He welcomed her inside and she followed him into the living room.

"Well you got bigger." Spencer said looking at her belly.

"He's an active one." Teddy said placing her hand on her stomach. "Anyways, I need help buying baby things. I'll allow you to see the kids every other weekend like my attorney said as long as I get child support that would go towards the baby."

"Teddy, this is ridiculous. Just come back home with the kids." Spencer said. "I'm sorry. I started this thing when we were leaning towards divorce the first time. I ended things with her because I want to be with you."

"Ridiculous? You've been having an online relationship with some woman for seven months!"

"Teddy, listen to me, there's no other woman I want to be with than you. You're the one I love. She was basically a rebound."

"If she was a rebound, you would have hooked up with her." Teddy said. "Wait, did you hook up with her?"

"Of course not. Teddy, Hun, we never met."

Teddy was quiet unsure what to say next. "I saw that she was asking for money. Did you ever send her money?"

"Of course not. Teddy, I'm not dumb if you think that."

"Sometimes I wonder." She murmured to herself.

"Move back home, baby."

"I don't think I can." Teddy said. "I don't think I can gain my trust for you back."

"What can I do to have you gain it back?"

"I don't think you can do anything. Spencer, I loved you. And when I saw those messages, it broke my heart. I cried each night and I still do." Her eyes started to water up and a tear went down her cheek. "I don't even know if I'll ever fully recover from this."

Spencer placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

Teddy quickly moved her hand and placed it on her stomach. "Owe."

"Are you are okay?"

"Yeah, he just kicked me in my ribs really hard. Like I said earlier, he's an active one. He obviously get's it from you."

Spencer smiled. "Well sorry."

Teddy took her phone out and looked at the time. "I need to pick the kids up from my mom's." Teddy put her purse on her shoulder and pushed herself up off the sofa. "I really need that money, Spencer."

"And I really need my family back." He replied.

* * *

_FLASHBACK SOPHOMORE YEAR..._

"Yeah, it's fine. If you have to babysit, then you have to babysit." Spencer said. "I'll just come over and we can study there instead of the library."

"Great."

"I'll be over around six, after practice."

So around six-thirty, Spencer arrived at Teddy's house. He could hear arguing coming from who he's assuming was Teddy and one of her brothers.

"Gabe, I don't care! They will be back in three hours. I think that's enough time for you to figure something out!" Teddy shouted as she opened the door. "Hey, Spencer, come on in."

"Hey. What was that about?"

Teddy shook her head as she shut the door. "My younger brother ruined our mom's new rug. And if he doesn't find a way to get the stain out, then she'll be real pissed at all of us. But it's not my problem, but his."

"I'm just going to blame it on Charlie if it doesn't come out." Gabe said as he exited the kitchen, carrying a rag and bleach. He stopped when he saw Spencer. "I thought you said a cute boy was coming over."

"Gabe!" Teddy shouted. "Go deal with the rug!" She could hear Charlie beginning to cry through the baby monitor. She told Spencer she would be right back and went up the stairs to the nursery. She picked Charlie up, placing her pacifier in her mouth, and carried her down wrapped in a blanket. "Okay, and I'm back."

Spencer slowly got up off the couch. "You know, it seems like you have a lot going on. Maybe I should just leave."

"No, it's fine." Teddy placed nine month old Charlie on the floor to play with some toys and sat down. "We can get to studying now."

He nodded once and sat back down. He looked at Teddy and smiled. "So you said I was cute?"

Teddy smiled as she opened the textbook to the chapter they were on. "So DNA and RNA."

* * *

_Present..._

The following Friday, at around 7:30, Spencer drove over to Teddy's place so he could get the kids for the weekend. Teddy stopped eating and went to answer the door when she heard the doorbell. She allowed Spencer to come in and he followed her back into the kitchen/living room where the kids were eating.

"Guys, finish eating." Teddy said as she sat back down. She looked over at Spencer and saw him awkwardly looking around her house. "There's extra in the kitchen if you want some, Spencer."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay..."

"But, oh, before I forget."Spencer pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and pulled a check out of it, and handed it to Teddy. "Here." Teddy looked at the check that said five hundred dollars on it. "I wasn't sure how much, since we never discussed it, but I figured that's enough at the moment."

"Thank you. The baby and myself appreciates it."

"Yeah, well... Are you kids ready?"

"Mommy, are you coming with us?" Annie asked.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just going to be you, daddy, and Nicky." Teddy gave her daughter a hug and kiss. "I'll see you Sunday night, okay?"

After Spencer left with his kids, Teddy was home alone. She hated being home alone. _Is this how Spencer feels each night,_ she thought. He must feel like this each night. All by himself, in a big house, still filled with most of his children's things. Children he hasn't been able to see in almost two months.

* * *

"Okay, guys, get ready for bed. Assuming you both still have the same bed time."

"Mommy lets us stay up till ten." Tiffanie said.

Spencer picked his little girl up. "Does she, now? Maybe I should call mommy and ask her." He placed her back on the floor. "Now go up and get ready. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Mom let's me stay up late since it's summer but not Annie." Dominic said.

"Still, go get ready for bed and you can watch TV or play video games or do whatever you want." Spencer said.

Dominic nodded and headed up the stairs with his sister.

Spencer headed into the kitchen while his kids did that, and heated up some left overs from two nights ago for his dinner since he hasn't ate yet. After he placed his plate in the microwave, he went up to say goodnight to his daughter. He read her a story since she wanted him to, and then quietly left her room. He checked on Dominic in his room, where he was playing a video game, and then headed down to eat his meal.

He sat at the table, staring down at his food, thinking. He has his kids. Now how can he get Teddy back.

**So I was going to do this chapter differently which would have changed the whole story like from here on out. I mean not much would have been changed, it was just something I decided to take out. After writing like three chapters using that plot I took out, I was like no. I don't want that to happen. I don't want Teddy to go through that. So yeah... I hope you like this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18

Teddy woke up the following day sad that her kids were not around. The house was unusually quiet and empty. She wandered down the stairs and made herself a cup of coffee and then texted her brother to see if she could come over and just hang out. So later that day, she went over to PJ's.

"Can I stay over tonight?" Teddy asked. "The house is just too lonely without the kids."

"Sure, sis, but I hope you won't make it into a habit of each weekend."

Teddy shook her head. "I'm just not used to being alone. I don't like it."

"I'm sure this is how Spencer feels when he's by himself." Skylar said. "Did you ever wonder how he feels being by himself?"

"I don't think about him much." Teddy replied, placing her phone on the table. "But then when I feel baby Jake move, I think about him and how I want to be with him."

"Maybe you should just forgive him." PJ said. "It's not like he met the girl or gave her money or anything. It was more like him talking to a friend."

"That's not the point though. I don't want to be with him because he was talking behind my back to some woman. If he told me about her, I would have been cool as long as it wasn't a relationship or them sexting."

* * *

"Dad, what are we gonna do today?" Dominic asked as entered his father's office where he was.

"We're just going to hang out here and maybe later we'll do something."

"Why? I'm bored."

"We'll do something later and for sure tomorrow."

"You're no fun." Dominic said as he left his father's office.

Spencer sighed and followed his son into the living room. "Let me just get my wallet and keys, and we'll go."

"Yay." Annie said. "Where we going daddy?"

"You two decide."

* * *

_10 And 1/2 Years Ago..._

Teddy carried one very light weight box into her and Spencer's new apartment their parents decided to get them together. It was a two bedroom, two bath place which is also near the college. The Duncan's would pay for the electricity, garbage, and water bill, which would come from Teddy's college fund, while the Walsh's pay the twelve hundred rent and got them furniture. Teddy placed the box on the kitchen table and turned around and smiled when Spencer walked through the door, carrying three boxes. She walked over to him as he placed the boxes on the floor and hugged onto him.

"This is all ours."

"Which means I can do much more to you without my parents walking in."

Teddy looked up at him. "I don't think there'll be much of that going on around here."

Spencer laughed in amusement, giving her a soft kiss on her lips, and then let go of her. "I should get the rest of the boxes."

"And I'll start unpacking."

Teddy walked over to the box she carried in, which was filled with pillows and blankets. Their furniture had already arrived, so Teddy placed a few couch pillows on the sofa and then went into her room to put the extra blankets away.

At around six, Teddy went to pick up Chinese takeout since they are not fully unpacked and have no food to cook with in the house. When she came back, she grabbed two plates from a box and some silverware to eat with. The two of them ate quietly until Spencer broke it.

"So what do you think? It's just you and me now."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Teddy said with a smile. "But the baby will be here in about a month so our main priority at the moment is to finish the nursery."

"And also in a month I start school so we need to finish unpacking and not just focus on the baby's room."

Teddy sighed. "I wish our family would have helped us today."

"Teddy, they're paying for us to live here. I think the least we can do is not ask for help to move in."

"Still, I'm eight months pregnant. My brother's could have at least asked if we needed help."

"Teddy, Hun, it's okay. We don't need any help. And at least we have our furniture here."

Teddy nodded. "Honestly all I care about is having a bed to sleep in. My back is killing me."

* * *

_Present Time..._

The following day, around six, Spencer went over to Teddy's to drop the kids off since he had work in the morning. Teddy stood awkwardly in front of Spencer at her entrance talking to him.

"So how are you?" Spencer asked. "Are you okay?"

"I won't be if you keep asking." Teddy said. "Look, I'm trying to move on but I can't do that if you keep bringing it up."

"Well sorry for caring about you. You know I still love and care about you, don't you? I just want you to be happy."

"Can I ask you something?" Teddy asked. "Did you ever love me more than a mediocre high school girlfriend?"

"Of course. Why would you even ask that?"

"It didn't seem like it. And if it wasn't for me getting pregnant with Dominic, we probably would have never gotten married."

"Teddy, you're probably right we wouldn't have if it wasn't for Dominic and maybe you aren't. One thing I know for sure is I did love you and still do." Spencer said. "You know most married couples wouldn't have let something stupid like what I did tear up their family. Most couples would have worked things out."

"It wasn't just that though, Spencer. You were always too busy with work and never really had time for me and the kids. Yes, you did try to clear your schedule some days to be with us, but any other day, it's like we didn't exist. I would only see you in the morning and at night; same with the kids. Even when you were in school it was like that. I would only see you at dinner if I was lucky."

"I don't know if you realized it, but you didn't see me much because I was in school so I could be able to support you and Dominic."

"It doesn't matter now. I didn't even want to bring another child into that life style we had, but look at me. I'm bringing him in into the world of soon-to-be divorce parents."

"We don't have to be."

"Mommy." Annie ran down the stairs over to her mother and Teddy picked her up.

"Did you have fun with daddy this weekend?" Teddy asked. She nodded. "You better go, Spencer."

"Daddy's leaving?" Annie questioned. "He can't stay?"

"No, he needs to go because he has to work in the morning." Teddy said.

"Teddy, just think about coming back. I'm sorry and love you so much."

"Goodnight, Spencer." Teddy slammed her door shut and carried her daughter into the living room.


	19. Chapter 19

A month and a half went by which would make Teddy about eight months pregnant. She had another doctor's appointment to check on the baby; probably the last one until the baby is born. While Teddy was at the doctors, she had her kids be with Spencer's parents since his parents wanted to spend some time with them before school begins.

As Teddy was having an ultra sound performed, the doctor noticed that the baby's heart rate was beating unusually slow. He had Teddy sit up in the chair after he finished the ultra sound.

"So is every fine with the baby?" Teddy asked.

The doctor clapped both his hands together. "Well, your baby's heart rate is a bit slow than it should be. Also your blood pressure is high which is probably the cause of the baby's heart rate being slow. Have you been stressed lately?"

"I have a lot going on... Is this bad?"

"I'll put it like this, it's not good. This could be a sign that you are developing preeclampsia which is normal for some pregnant women to develop it this far along."

"Preeclampsia?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes, it's a pregnancy complication which is characterized with high blood pressure and protein in your urine. Some doctors found that some women who has it, does not have protein in their urine."

"Is it bad?"

"Well, Teddy, it can be fatal. But even if you don't have it, having high blood pressure is never good. So what I would like to do is run some tests on you. Unfortunately we're unable to run those tests here but I'll call Denver General and have a very good friend of mines, Dr. Skylark, do those tests for you."

"What would happen if those tests come back positive? What if I have preeclampsia?"

"You'll probably have to deliver the baby early. Like I said earlier, it can be fatal which means the baby could die, you could die, or even both of you could." Teddy's heart literally stopped when she heard the doctor say that. "If you do have to deliver possibly tonight or tomorrow, I'll be there."

Teddy went down to her car, when her appointment ended, and just sat in the driver's seat beginning to cry. She was unsure if she should call Spencer to tell him or anyone. She didn't want to be alone at the hospital, but she also didn't want to bring everyone in if it's nothing serious and to worry them.

Teddy arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. She was immediately seen by Dr. Skylark like her regular doctor said she would. He had her pee in a cup and took her blood pressure. He also did an ultra sound so he could see where the baby stands. About forty minutes later, her results are in.

"Well I have good news. You don't have preeclampsia since we were unable to find protein in your urine." Teddy sighed in relief. "But we would like to keep you in the hospital on bed rest because your high blood pressure can still cause you to develop it. Also, if your blood pressure does not lower within a day or so, you may will have to deliver early since your baby's heart rate is slowing down but not significantly."

"How long would I be on bed rest for?"

"Possibly until your due date. It all just depends on how everything is."

Teddy sighed. "I understand."

"So what I may suggest, go home, grab a hospital bag. We'll have a room ready for you when you get back."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you."

When Teddy arrived back at the hospital, a nurse showed her to her room. She then changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, since she would be staying there for a while. Once she was somewhat settled, she called Spencer to see if he could have the kids or if his parents could watch them since she is unable to.

"Why? I mean they can, I would love it, but what are you doing that you can't?"

"Because Spencer... I'm in the hospital."

"The hospital? Oh my god, are you having the baby?"

"Oh, yeah, I totally gone into labor at barely eight months." Teddy said sarcastically. "I was put on bed rest for risks of developing preeclampsia."

"Pre what?"

"I have high blood pressure. Because I have that, it could cause me to develop preeclampsia which can be both fatal for me and the baby. Look, the baby and I are fine at the moment. I just need your parents or you to watch the kids."

"Don't worry, I will." Spencer said. "Want me to stop by when I get off? The hospital is on the way to my parent's."

"I honestly don't care but you don't need to. I'm fine. I'm gonna go. Bye, Spencer."

* * *

At around six, Spencer stopped by the hospital just because he wanted to see how Teddy was doing and what was going on with her. The receptionist told him what room Teddy was in and went up to it. When he entered the room, he saw her sitting in her bed with the TV on and eating some Chinese take-out one of her family members obviously brought her, since the hospital is not even tasty.

"Hey." Spencer said. "So what's going on? You said you're on bed rest?"

Teddy placed the box of her food down on the table beside her. "I have high blood pressure. And because of that, I'm at risk of developing preeclampsia."

"I've never heard of preeclampsia before."

"Yeah, well, it's fatal." Teddy said under her breath. "I told you you didn't have to come."

"I know, but I wanted to see how you and the baby are doing. You know, he's still my child."

"I know... His heart rate is a bit slow because of my high blood pressure. So that's another reason why I'm on bed rest."

"I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

"Your fault? Spence, it's nobody's fault, but mines if any. I'm the one who is stressed and stressing the baby. Luckily it's not worse but I may have to have the baby early if my blood pressure does not lower."

"How early?"

"As early as some time this week or even a couple of days. It all depends on how the baby is doing and what his heart rate is. If it keeps dropping, he'll have to be born."

"Are you going to let me be in the room when he's born?" Teddy shrugged and continued to eat, not making eye contact with him. "You know, I think I should be, especially since you didn't want me going to any appointments."

"Please go and be with our kids."

Spencer sighed. "Whatever. Feel better."

Spencer arrived at his parent's house twenty minutes later. The kids and his parents were surprised to see him, especially when they thought it was going to be Teddy.

"What are you doing here, Spence? I wasn't aware you were coming over." Linda said, giving her son a hug.

"Teddy asked me to pick up the kids so they can stay with me for a couple of days."

"Oh, is she okay? Didn't she have a doctor's appointment today? How did that go?"

Spencer saw the kids sitting on the couch and pulled his mom closer to the front door so they wouldn't hear him. "She's on bed rest in the hospital.'

"Bed rest?" She gasped. "I hope everything is alright."

"She has high blood pressure so she's at risk of developing preeclampsia, I think she said. If worst come to worst she'll be having the baby early, possibly sometime this week, since it's fatal for both her and the baby and his heart rate is slowing down."

"Oh my. Hopefully the worst won't happen."

"Yeah... Dominic, Annie, let's go."

"Where's mommy, daddy?" Annie asked.

"Didn't she tell you both you are spending the rest of the week with me?" He asked. "Come on, let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_6 Years Ago..._

Teddy woke up around five in the morning on Thursday February 15, 2018 from a gush of liquid coming out of her. She quickly pulled the covers off her and saw that her water broke.

"Spencer." Teddy said pushing him. "Spencer, wake up."

Spencer groaned. "What time is it?"

"Spencer, it doesn't matter. The baby is coming."

"That's nice, Hun." Spencer said falling back asleep. "Tell him I said hi."

Teddy reached over and turned on the lamp beside her. "Spencer, I'm not joking. Wake up. My water broke."

"Okay, okay, I'm awake. I'm awake." Spencer said as he slowly sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"Baby's coming, Spencer."

"What, are you sure? I thought you weren't due for another two weeks."

"She's coming early then. I'm gonna call my doctor. While I do that, find someone to watch Nicky."

Spencer got out of bed and put on a shirt while Teddy dialed the number. "You're so relaxed for someone going into labor."

* * *

_Present Time..._

Two days went by and Teddy still had high blood pressure. The baby's heart rate also continued to slow down but not dramatically.

"I think the best thing to do is to deliver the baby early." Dr. Skylark said.

Teddy nodded. "Then let's have a baby."

"I'll have a nurse sent so she can induce you and hook you up to an IV. I'll also notify your regular doctor."

"Thank you."

Not that long later, a nurse came in and handed Teddy a hospital gown to change into. Once she got into it, the nurse placed an IV in Teddy's arm and hooked her to some monitors to measure contractions and her and her baby's heart rate. The nurse then injected a medication that would jump start labor.

Teddy sighed when the nurse left, leaving her all alone. She grabbed her phone off her charger and scrolled through her contacts to see who she should call. Obviously she would have to call Spencer or at least send him a text telling him the baby is coming but she was unsure if she even wanted him there. She wanted to tell her mom, but she definitely don't want her in the room when the baby is born just because she'll basically be fully exposed.

Teddy sent Spencer a text and then decided to get some rest while she has the chance to. When she woke back up, she was beginning to feel contractions. She also saw that Spencer was sitting beside her in the hospital room.

"I know you probably don't want me here, but..."

"Actually, I don't mind you're here." She murmured.

"How are you feeling?"

Teddy took in a deep breath when she felt another contraction and then let it go. "I've been better."

"So he's coming."

Teddy nodded. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took the rest of the week off to spend with the kids."

"Speaking of them, where are they?"

"Don't worry about them. They're with my mom."

Teddy's doctor entered the room to check on how she's doing.

"Oh, I see your husband has made it." Dr. Stevens said, acknowledging Spencer. "How are you doing, Teddy? Are you beginning to feel the contractions yet?"

"Yes, I forgot how painful these are. When can I get the epidural?"

"Well you need to be at least five centimeters dilated and you are only about two."

"Awesome." Teddy said sarcastically. She took another deep breath when she felt another contraction.

"Just hang in there, Teddy. You're doing great and he should be here probably eight hours from now."

* * *

_6 Years Ago..._

"I hate you, Spencer." Teddy cried after feeling another contraction. "It hurts so much."

Spencer rubbed Teddy's back, trying to comfort her. "I love you. You're doing an amazing job."

"This is the last time I'm going through this. We're never having sex again."

Spencer laughed and kissed the top of her head. "We're still young."

A few hours went by and then it was time for the baby to be born. She was pushing for ten minutes and on her last person, the room was filled with the cry of a newborn. The doctor placed the baby on Teddy's stomach while the nurse cleaned her off. Tiffanie Isabella Walsh was born at 3:05 PM weighing 7 pounds 4 ounces. The nurse placed the baby in Teddy's arms and then left leaving the parents alone with their new child.

"She's so small and perfect." Teddy cried, gently brushing her little hand with her finger. "Mommy loves you."

"She looks just like you." Spencer smiled.

Teddy smiled and looked up at her husband. "Really, I think she looks like you more."

"She looks like the both of us." Spencer gave Teddy a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"I thought you hated me."

"I do." Teddy grinned. "We have a love, hate relationship."

Spencer let out a laugh and gave his wife another kiss. "Well I never hate you and never will."

* * *

_Present Time..._

"Spencer... Do you hate me?" Teddy started to cry again when she felt another painful contraction.

"Of course not. I could never. Why would you even ask that?"

It took Teddy a minute to answer because that's how long her contraction lasted for.

"Because I didn't let you be part of this pregnancy or attend any appointments or even help name him."

"I could never hate you." Spencer said again.

Teddy gave Spencer a partial smile. "Owe. I hate this so much." She whined.

Spencer started to rub Teddy's back since she was laying on her side. "Just a few more hours of enduring this."

"I don't think I can endure this much longer."

"Yes you can because you are strong."

"I really hate you, Spencer."

Spencer laughed. "What's new?"

Teddy was in labor for eight hours and within those eight hours, she remained at five centimeters dilated. The doctor decided to do a c-section to get the baby out since she remained at five centimeters for four hours and the baby's heart rate was dropping.

Teddy's and Spencer's son was born on Friday August 2, 2024, at 2:43 AM weighing 5 pounds 6 ounces. Teddy was taken back to her room after being stitched back up while her baby was taken to the ICU, so he could continue to develop in his little incubator

Teddy woke up the next day and saw Spencer asleep in a chair near the window. She reached over and grabbed her phone to see what time it was.

"Owe. Owe. Owe." Teddy shrieked as she slowly tried to sit up in her bed.

"Are you okay?" Spencer yawned as he began to wake up.

"No, I'm not okay." Teddy said as she was on the urge of crying. "I had my stomach dig into like seven hours ago to get my baby out and my body hurts so fucking bad every time I move. I don't even know how he's doing."

Spencer got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Teddy. "The baby, he's fine. He's small but he's fine."

"You didn't have to stay the night here. You could have gone home."

"Yes, I could have. But that would mean you would be alone here and I didn't want that. Are you hungry? I could go down and get you something."

Teddy shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten in a day."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Teddy, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Teddy said again.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get a coffee. Maybe I'll bring you back something."

After Spencer left, a nurse came in to check on Teddy. She gave Teddy same pain killers since her pain is currently unbearable. Her doctor then came in to make sure Teddy's stitches are healing nicely. He also checked her cervix to make sure an infection did not occur.

"Everything is looking good, Teddy." Dr. Skylark said. "You will be able to head home on Sunday."

"What about the baby? Will I be able to bring him home with me?"

"Well, I can't promise you you will." Spencer entered the room as the doctor was answering Teddy's question. "You see, it all depends on his health. He was born premature and has some organs still undevelop. But he's doing fine and shouldn't face any health problems later on."

Teddy sighed. "Okay, thank you."

"So when do you get to leave?" Spencer asked.

"Sunday. But the baby may or may not be able to come back with me."

"Here, I brought you back something." He said as he handed Teddy a paper bag. "You don't have to eat it now but you can later. I figured it's better than the hospital crap they serve." Teddy looked in the bag. "I figured I'd get you a few options."

Teddy smiled. "You know blueberry muffins are my favorite."

"That's why I got you it. And then you know, if you aren't in the mood for a healthy muffin, I got you a brownie, a morning bun, a glazed donut, and a lemon crumb cake. You know, maybe you're hungry for something sweet... Like me." He grinned.

Teddy laughed. "Owe, it hurts to laugh." She reached for her pain medication and took a pill out. "Can you get me some water?"

"Way ahead of you." Spencer smiled as he tossed Teddy a bottle of juice. "I figured you would need something to wash the food down with."

"You make it seems as if I can't live without you." Teddy said as she took the cap off. She placed the pill in her mouth and swallowed it down with the juice. "What could I do without you?"

"That's why you need to forgive me, darling, and come back home." Spencer grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"Face it, you need me."

"Seems as if you need me more than I need you."

"You wish it was like that, sweetheart."


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday had quickly come which meant Teddy was able to leave the hospital and go home. She is also able to bring home the baby since he is healthy enough to do so. Before she left, she and Spencer had to fill out the birth certificate form for their son.

"So you said you were going to name him Jacob Noah?" Spencer asked as he finished filling out his information on it.

"You know what, Spencer, I'm going to let you pick the middle name."

"You sure? I thought you liked Noah."

"I want you to pick the middle name." Teddy said again.

"Okay. Hmm... Okay. How about Christopher?"

"Jacob Christopher." Teddy murmured. "Christopher Jacob. Jacob Christopher." She murmured again. "I like Christopher Jacob."

"I thought you wanted his name to be Jacob."

"I like Christopher Jacob more than Jacob Christopher."

"Alright. Christopher Jacob Walsh it is then."

"Woah, woah, woah. We never agreed Walsh is going to be his last name."

Spencer looked at Teddy very confused. "What?"

Teddy smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Wait, just to be clear, his last name is Walsh, right?"

Teddy didn't answer and picked up her small son out of the hospital baby bed. "Hello baby Chris. Are you ready to go home? I know I am." She gently laid him in his car seat and placed a blanket on top of him.

"I'll go give this to the receptionist now."

"Thank you." Teddy put her boots on and gathered all of her things. She still hadn't told her family about the baby being born so she didn't have to deal with all the things they would have brought to congratulate her. A nurse came in with a wheel chair and helped Teddy into it. Spencer came in a short minute later.

"Ready?"

Teddy nodded and Spencer followed the nurse down, carrying the car seat, to his car. He is driving Teddy to her house since she is unable to drive because of the pain killers she is on. Spencer helped Teddy inside her house, since it's very painful to walk, and up to her room. He then brought the baby up to her and laid him in her arms.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Teddy said as she adored her son. "You don't need to stay. I'll be fine."

Spencer sat down on the bed and look at the two of them. "Teddy, you can't even get up and move. How will you even be able to change him if you can't do that? Face it, as much as you don't want to admit it, you need me."

"Maybe I do." Teddy said reluctantly. "You should get the kids. I miss them."

"How about I have my mom bring them." Spencer suggested.

An hour later, both Linda and Paul went over to Teddy's house to drop the kids off and to meet their new grandchild. Spencer had them follow him up to Teddy's room where she was with the baby. Tiffanie immediately ran over to her mother and climbed onto the bed to look at her new brother.

"This is your new brother, Christopher." Teddy said, brushing his little head with her finger.

"I thought you were naming him Jake, mom." Dominic said.

"That's his middle name. Christopher Jacob." She looked up and saw Spencer and his parents standing near the door and smiled at them. "Isn't he cute?"

"He's small, mommy."

"Yeah, well that's because I had to have him early. He wasn't supposed to be born for another month." Spencer walked over to Teddy and grabbed the baby from her and showed him to his parents. As he was doing that, Teddy hugged both of her kids. "I missed you two so much. I've been in the hospital for nearly a week."

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Because of the baby. You see, the baby and I were both in danger and the doctors had to make sure we were both fine. And for us to be both fine, he had to be born early. But we're safe now." Spencer brought Christopher back to Teddy and showed his parents out. "Aw, hi."

"Can I hold him?" Annie asked.

"No, not now. He's very small and delicate. I don't want you hurting him. I'm sorry."

Tiffanie nodded and she and her older brother left the room. Spencer entered a few minutes later and sat down on the bed beside Teddy.

"Don't you have work tomorrow, Spencer?" She asked. "You should go home and get ready for that."

"Don't worry about me, Teddy. I can take some days off because he was born."

Teddy looked at Spencer slowly getting closer to her. "You know just because he's born and we're getting along, doesn't mean the divorce is off the table."

"I wish it was. Can't you give me another chance? It wasn't like I cheated on you. I was just talking to someone. Millions of men, especially married men, do that and much more than what I did. And do their wives forgive them? Probably most of them do."

"It doesn't make it right, Spencer. What woman want their man talking to other women? What if I was online talking to another man? You wouldn't like it."

"If you were, I would have confronted you about it and not immediately want a divorce."

"Can we not talk about this? Not now. I just got home after a horrible week. I just want to relax."

* * *

Tiffanie walked into her mother's room and saw her parents kissing on the bed. She quickly ran out of the room and down to he brother where he was watching TV.

"Nicky, I saw mommy and daddy kissing!"

Dominic looked at his younger sister. "No you didn't, Annie."

"Yeah huh! I saw it with my eyes." She said. "Mommy and daddy are back together."

"Don't get your hopes up. If they were "kissing", it was probably a one time thing."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah, whatever, they were kissing. Go see what's for dinner."

Tiffanie stuck her tongue out at her brother and ran back up the stairs and entered her mom's room again. This time her parents weren't lip lock. "Mommy. What's for dinner?"

"Ask daddy that. I need to stay in bed."

"I don't like daddy's food, mommy. It's nasty."

Teddy looked over at Spencer. "What have you been feeding my kids?"

"In my defense, you've always done the cooking, or my mother did. And I don't think I'm that bad of a cook."

Teddy rolled her eyes and reached for her cell phone and called her brother, PJ. "Okay, Uncle PJ will bring over food from his restaurant. Can you go into my wallet and grab a twenty to give to him?" She nodded. Christopher started to cry and Teddy quickly picked him up, rocking him back and forth in her arms. "Shh... Don't cry Chris."

Tiffanie grabbed a twenty out of her mom's purse, watching her completely forget about her, and headed back down to her brother. She placed the twenty on the table and sat down beside him.

"Nicky, will mommy forget about us and only care about the baby?"

"Annie, she's going to have to give more attention to the baby for the first couple of months. It's normal. Don't take it personally."

"I don't like it."

**So there's two more chapters left. I think I'll finish the story tomorrow. So I hope you liked it so far and remember to review! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of days went by and Teddy, very slowly, would try to walk even though it would hurt like hell, especially going up and down the stairs. She had told her family finally about the baby being born but she doesn't want everyone around him since he was born early and has a very weak immune system. She barely even want her kids around the new baby since they are germ city. Spencer was back at work after helping Teddy out for a couple of days since he had a new case to work on, so she was home alone with three kids.

"Here's today's mail you asked for." Dominic said handing his mother it as she laid in her bed feeding the baby.

"Thank you." Teddy through all the junk mail to the side and found a big orange envelope which was from the court. She quickly opened it and pulled out divorce papers. After looking at them, she placed the papers back in the envelope and sat it next to her on the bed. She began to cry because now she is uncertain this is what she wants.

* * *

_12 Years Ago..._

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I just don't think we should continue our relationship." Spencer said, playing with Teddy's hand as they sat on her front porch.

"There's another girl, huh?" Teddy said, trying her hardest at holding her tears back. "You're done with me and ready for something new."

"Teddy's there's no girl."

"I don't believe you. What's her name?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "Her name is Ashley. Her father and my father work together. We've hung out a couple of times and just recently began to hit it off."

"I knew it."

"I hope we can still remain friends."

"Remain friends? Fuck you, Spencer! Don't talk to me again!" Teddy got up and ran inside, slamming her door shut. She leaned against the front door with tears rushing down her face.

"Teddy, don't slam the door when your sister is sleeping." Amy said, exiting the kitchen. She noticed her daughter was crying. "Oh, Teddy, what's wrong?"

Teddy ran into her mother's arms and cried her eyes out. "S-Spencer d-dumped m-me."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Amy said, brushing her daughter's long blonde hair. "I knew you really liked him."

Teddy ran down to her room, and locked herself into her room, not coming out for the rest of the night. The next day, Teddy reluctantly went to school. She hid her puffy eyes with makeup so Spencer wouldn't be able to tell she was crying all night. In the classes she has with him, she ignored him and tried to think about him as little as possible. During lunch, Teddy sat at the opposite end of the cafeteria so she didn't have to see him having lunch with his new girl, Ashley.

"T, why the hell is your boyfriend's arm wrapped around Ashley? Want me to go beat her ass?"

"He dumped me yesterday." Teddy was on the urge of crying again.

"Like I said before, want me to go beat their asses? I'll be glad to."

"I just feel like a loser. Look, everyone knows he dumped me for Ashley, captain of the cheer team."

"Fuck him, T. You don't need him." Teddy started to cry again. "Girl, hold your shit together. You don't need to have him see you all upset. Make him think you're happy you're over."

"I'm not happy though. How can I be happy when he is snuggling with another girl, over there, less than a day of us being over?"

"I told you he was just going to hurt you but did you believe me? You said he's different than all them other jocks. You said he would never hurt you."

"I guess I was wrong." She cried. She threw her lunch away and exited the cafeteria so nobody could see her crying and so she didn't have to see Spencer.

* * *

_Present..._

"Aw, look at you." Teddy smiled at her newest little son as he laid in front of her in the bed. She picked him up and slowly got out of bed and headed down. She found her other two kids on the couch watching TV. "Maybe you should lay off the TV watching."

"Mom, there's nothing to do and we're bored." Dominic said.

Teddy sat in the middle between them and gave them both a side hug. "Maybe we can get daddy to do something with you both this weekend."

A couple of hours later, Spencer stopped by like he usually did, on the way home from work, to help out with the kids since Teddy is still recovering from her c-section. This time he brought some food over for dinner. Spencer went up to Teddy's room, where she was in her bed with the baby, to check on them.

"Hey." Spencer said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"How is he?" Spencer asked, picking up his son. He smiled when he saw his son's big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Teddy asked.

"About what?"

Teddy reached over and grabbed the envelope that held the divorce papers, and handed it to him. "These came today."

He looked at the papers and handed it back to Teddy. "Looks like you're getting what you want then."

"Actually... I don't know what I want now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I want the divorce now."

"What changed your mind on it?"

Teddy avoided eye contact with Spencer and stared at the baby. "It's just how you've been acting the past week and a half. Even though I kept telling you I don't need your help or you around, you ignored me because you knew I did. You know more what I want and need more than I do."

"What are you saying?" Spencer asked. "You don't want to go through with it now?"

"Maybe... I don't know. Maybe it's just the hormones."

"Teddy, it's not the hormones." Spencer laid Christopher in the bassinet next to Teddy's bed and sat beside her, with his arms around her. He was quiet for a moment thinking of what to say. "Teddy, I'm sorry if I hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I know we've been going through a lot the past two years. But Teddy..." Teddy looked over at Spencer with tears in her eyes. Spencer placed his right hand on Teddy's left cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you. Can we start over and forget everything that happened, happened?"

Teddy wrapped her arms around Spencer and placed her head into his chest. "I love you, Spencer." Spencer tilted Teddy's chin up and placed his lips on hers, giving her another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

A month went by and Teddy and her three kids were back living with Spencer in his house. They are trying, as if everything that happened this year, never happened, besides the birth of their new son. Teddy had quit her job at the station so she was back at being a stay at home mom, which she isn't complaining about. She would prefer to be at home with them, especially with her newborn, than working and leaving them with a babysitter or nanny.

"Can you smile for mommy?" Teddy asked her one month old. "Aw, hi. Hi, baby."

"Babe, people are here." Spencer said, poking his head through the door of the baby's room.

Teddy turned around and smiled. "Isn't he so cute?"

"Wasn't your original due date this week?" Spencer asked.

"I think it was September 2nd or 3rd." Teddy picked him up and held him out in front of her. "You weren't supposed to be here yet, Chris."

"Do you think we'll have anymore kids?" Spencer asked.

Teddy looked at him and let out a huge breath. "I don't know... I want another girl but, I don't know."

"I think two girls and two boys sound good."

"I think I would want our next child, I mean if we have another one, to be in close age with him. Like maybe two years apart. So far all of our kids are five years apart."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Teddy and whispered in her ear. "Now that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

The three of them headed down, and Teddy gave her mom a hug and then sat down on the sofa.

"You know, Teddy, you look great for having him a month ago." Amy said.

"My body still hurts from the c-section." Teddy said, placing her son's bottle in his mouth that Spencer gave her. "Not as bad as the first week though."

"You probably won't be fully recovered from it for another month, at least."

"I know."

Spencer sat down beside Teddy, wrapping his arm around her, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

* * *

_11 And A Half Years Ago.._

Teddy nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine."

After having lunch with their parents, telling them the news of her pregnancy, they went to a local park and sat down on the bench. Spencer had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm sorry this happened. I feel like it's all my fault."

Teddy shook her head. "It's both of our faults. I just feel bad you're not going to UCLA for basketball because of me keeping you here."

"It's okay, Teddy. I probably wouldn't have made it to the majors anyways."

"You don't know that though. You're the right height, have the skills. You could and it's not too late to go. I'll be fine."

"I won't be." Spencer placed his hand on Teddy's stomach. "I love you and our unborn child. I could never forgive myself if I left for basketball, leaving you to deal with our mistake."

"The baby won't ever be a mistake." Teddy said. "I don't want to hear that again. You can just leave for basketball if you think that. I'll be fine."

Spencer let out a deep breath of air. "I know, I'm sorry. It just wouldn't be right to leave you. I'm making the right decision."

"I hope so." Teddy replied under her breath. "I just hope so."

**The End! I hope you liked this story! Remember to leave a review and favorite the story if you haven't done so already. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
